No quiero oir mas canciones de amor
by SiremBlack
Summary: [TERMINADO] Hermione y Ron terminaron su relacion hace 8 años, el bautizo de Lilian es el mejor pretexto para volver a unirse. Ron busca retomar la relacion que una vez existio, pero Hermione tiene otra cosa en mente. ¿Lograran estar juntos finalmente?
1. PlushieRon

Asu, han sido mesesotes sin estar por aquí, sé que hay un par de fictions sin terminar, pero esta nació de una canción, lo curioso es que muy poco tiene que ver con la canción en sí. No sé cuan larga o corta será esta historia, pero quisiera compartirla con ustedes. Ya mencionaré los créditos correspondientes cuando sea necesario. Por ahora, espero que esta pequeña introducción a la historia sea suficiente. No lo hice muy detallado, pero ya uno se va dando cuenta de qué pasó y qué podría pasar.

Todos los comentarios son bien recibidos :)

Espero sea de su agrado.

_Dedicado a: Claudia-chan... si, niña romántica, esta historia de amor va dedicada a ti. Ya encontrarás al elegido ;)_

* * *

**NO QUIERO OIR MÁS CANCIONES DE AMOR**

CAPITULO 1

Plushie - Ron

* * *

- No hay nada que se pueda hacer 

- Siempre puede hacerse algo – protestó con voz insistente.

- No en este caso

- ¿Porqué no? – la miró profundamente a los ojos buscando una respuesta.

- Ron, no quiero hablar más del tema... simplemente no funcionaría... no funcionará, así como ocho años atrás – Ron se quedó callado, no supo que respuesta dar, y sabía que ninguna que diera sería capaz de refutarlo.

- Her... Hermione – dijo tímidamente en voz baja - ... ¿Volveré a verte?

- Siendo amiga de Ginny y de Harry... supongo nos veremos muchas veces más. Quisiera que fuera lo contrario, pero hay cosas que no pueden evitarse. Supongo este domingo veré a Sally – Ron sintió un piquete en el estómago – Pero por nada del mundo me perderé el bautizo de Lilian, ya he estado muy alejada de todos, no voy a permitir que nuestros problemas me sigan alejando de mis amigos.

- Sally no irá – respondió Ron

- Ron, no tienes que pedirle que no vaya, no tienes porqué ser descortés con ella. Bueno, ahora si me permites, debo irme, tengo trabajo por hacer.

- No te preocupes, soy yo quien se va, además Ginny te invitó a pasar la noche aquí – Ron se acercó a la puerta y la abrió – Sally y yo terminamos – Ron cruzó la puerta y la cerró tras de él.

Hermione caminó de un lado a otro y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

- Ginny... no me dijiste que Ron también vendría

- Si te lo hubiera dicho, no habrías venido... creo que necesitaban hablar, y sigo creyendo que necesitan hablar – Ginny preparaba manzanilla y lo vertía en un biberón.

- El pequeño James ha comido mucho pastel, si no lo toma tendrá dolor de pancita más tarde. Vamos. Ginny desapareció.

Hermione dio un resoplido y también desapareció. En el cuarto de James Ginny estaba alimentándolo.

- ¿No crees que ya está grandecito para biberones? – le preguntó Hermione en un tono divertido.

-¡Recién va a cumplir tres años! Claro que no... Ron estuvo con biberón hasta los cinco, no pretendo que James también esté hasta los cinco... pero a veces es tan difícil despojarlos... lo entenderás cuando tengas hijos

-Ese día parece tan lejano – dijo Hermione volteando los ojos

-Tonterías. Ya vas por los treinta¿Cuando piensas tener hijos, a los cuarenta y cinco? Para entonces, habrá sido muy tarde, y te quedarás sola, vas a envejecer y te arrugarás sin alegría en tu vida. Como la profesora Montgomery. ¿Te acuerdas de ella verdad?

Hermione se estremeció al recordar a su profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras del séptimo curso, a quien conoció muy poco, debido a su poca asistencia a clases. Pero la verdad cayó sobre ella como un aire gélido a su alrededor, hace un mes había cumplido veintiocho años, no lo deseaba fervientemente, pero la soledad a veces la conducía a pensar en niños a su alrededor. Se crió siendo hija única y sabía lo que era estar sola sin poder jugar con alguien y tender bromas a los padres, claro que también pensaba en la Sra. Weasley y sus siete hijos, tampoco quería llegar a esos extremos desesperantes.

-¡Hermione! – una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos

- Ah sí, sí, perdón, estuve... estuve... no sé que pasó simplemente no estuve dentro de mí

- Si, lo noté. Te decía que dormirás con Lilian, ven te enseñaré su habitación.

- Estaré muy encantada de compartir la habitación con Lilian, supongo que tendremos cosas muy interesante de qué hablar.

Hermione caminaba distraídamente hasta que vio una puerta rosada.

- Lo hizo ella misma¡con brecha y pimture!

- Brocha y pintura – sonrió tímidamente Hermione

- Sí, sí, eso mismo, Harry dice que los muggles usan eso, y como Lilian aun no puede usar magia...

- Entiendo¡le quedó muy mono!

- ¡Sí, verdad? Le dije a Harry que yo también quería cambiar el color de nuestra puerta, pero usó la varita... eso no tiene nada de emocionante. Bueno, entremos.

Hermione vio un hermoso cuarto, con colores muy inocentes y femeninos, sobre la cómoda había una gran variedad de peluches y muñecos.

- ¡Tía Hermione! – Lilian estaba leyendo un libro de cuentos, pero dejó su lectura cuando vio a su invitada

- ¡Wow! Veo que sabes leer muy bien

- Sipi, estoy yendo a un colegio muggle y me enseñan varias cosas, claro, no magia, pero ya puedo leer perfectamente el inglés – Lilian esbozó una amplia sonrisa

- Vaya, eso fue muy bueno de tus padres

-Bien señoritas, hablen todo lo que quieran pero no se acuesten muy tarde eh, las estaré vigilando, no quiero que se acuesten más tarde de las once, de acuerdo?

- ¡Si mama!

- No te preocupes, no permitiré que duerma tarde. Gracias Gin.

- No hay nada qué agradecer, es todo un gusto que estés con nosotros. Si necesitas algo de la cocina, sólo vas... ah y si por algún motivo deseas salir fuera de la casa, usa la puerta, puedes aparecerte en cualquier lugar dentro de la casa, pero no puedes aparecerte para entrar o salir. Ya sabes, por seguridad. Bueno niñas, que tengan buenas noches – Ginny salió de la habitación.

- Tía Hermione¿tío Ron y tu son novios?

- ¿Qué¡No¿que te hace pensar eso?

- No sé, me parecía. No te molestes conmigo, pero me pareció que ustedes eran novios y que estaban peliados por ahora.

- No, Lily, estamos peleados por siempre – Hermione se dirigió a la cómoda llena de peluches y muñecos – No puedo engañarte, ya estas grande como para entender esto, Ron y yo algún tiempo estuvimos como novios, pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo, luego nos separamos y me fui de viaje. Regresé cuando me enteré que naciste, estuve un tiempo por aquí, luego otra vez viajé y mi segundo regreso fue cuando nació James. Entonces vi que tío Ron tenía otra novia. Volví a viajar y ahora que me entero que soy madrina de tu bautizo, pues he venido otra vez.

- ¿Seguirás viajando tía Hermy?

- No lo creo, ya he viajado mucho – Hermione sostenía un unicornio de peluche entre sus manos – Ya es hora de dejar los viajes, ya conseguí todo lo que buscaba, ya puedo descansar, uno no puede estar estudiando por siempre.

Hermione avanzaba hacia un estante donde había muñecos que le llamaban la atención, cuando se acercó le pareció curioso ver que había una muñeca parecida a ella, vio otros muñecos, y vio miniaturas de varias personas cercanas a ella. Harry, Ginny, Bill, Fred, George, Charlie, los Sres. Weasley. Pero se quedó viendo un muñeco en especial, uno que se parecía a Ron.

- Es tío Ron, te lo regalo – le dijo Lilian con una sonrisa

- No, no es necesario, desarmarás tu colección

- ¡Por favor! Te lo estoy regalando, no me lo niegues – Lilian acomodó su expresión de tal manera que era imposible negar algo a esa carita angelical.

- Está bien, gracias – Hermione sonrió algo nerviosa mientras miraba el muñeco y acomodaba sus cabellos rojos – Ya estuvo bueno de charlas, ahora creo que ambas deberíamos descansar.

- Sí. Buenas noches tía Hermione

-Buenas noches, Lilian.

Hermione cerró los ojos tratando de conciliar el sueño, pero su mente no se lo permitía. Vio durante un momento más al muñeco de Ron y tratando de no tenerlo más junto a ella, lo puso bajo su almohada, donde pensaba dejarlo "olvidado".

- ¿Sabías que tío Ron ya no tiene novia? – Hermione escuchó una voz de niña de la cama de a lado, pero no abrió los ojos, siguió pretendiendo que estaba dormida – Se emocionó mucho cuando supo que ibas a venir. Jamás lo había visto tan contento. Entonces pensé que eras su novia y que ya dejarían de estar peliados. Hasta mañana.

Hermione siguió pretendiendo que estaba dormida, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón más fuerte que antes, sintió que se debilitaba, sintió que sus ojos la traicionarían y que iban a llorar. Trató de contenerse con todas sus fuerzas, pero finalmente, sus manos entraron debajo de la almohada y sacaron un muñeco, un muñeco que le sirvió de pañuelo.

Finalmente, después de dos horas, su mente se negaba a seguir pensando, poco a poco fue dejándose llevar por el cansancio. Sus sentidos se desvanecían y luego dejó de pensar, dejó de sufrir en su silencio y sus recuerdos, finalmente perdió toda fuerza y quedó dormida. El Ron-muñeco que tenía entre sus manos cayó al piso.


	2. Cita despues del bautizo

Después de varios días (no se cuántos n.nU) aquí está el segundo capítulo... dioss, estoy en tantos viajes ... espero poder terminar este fiction antes que empiecen mis clases. Gracias a todos por su review n.n

* * *

**CAPITULO 2**

Una cita después del bautizo

* * *

- De verdad, me encantaría pero tengo algunas cosas pendientes por hacer. 

- Bueno, te pierdes uno de mis mejores platillos – dijo Ginny – Ya será para otro día.

- Sí, eso queda pendiente – Hermione cogió su bolso y se puso de pié.

- Esta es tu casa, eres bienvenida cuando quieras.

- Gracias Harry – se dirigía hacia la puerta – Gracias a todos por su hospitalidad – estaba abriendo la puerta cuando oyó una voz acelerada.

- ¡Tía Hermione! – Lilian bajaba por las escaleras apresuradamente, aún estaba en pijamas y en su mano sujetaba un muñeco – Tía Hermione, te estás olvidando a Ronnie – Lilian extendió a Hermione el muñeco pelirrojo que tenía. Hermione estaba perpleja, se había olvidado completamente del muñeco, de pronto todo empezó a tener sentido.

- Ah, si... gracias, no lo vi cuando desperté.

- Estaba debajo de tu cama – le respondió con una sonrisa.

Hermione sonrió tímidamente y se ruborizó un poco al ver las expresiones de Harry y Ginny, quien arqueaba una ceja. Cogió el muñeco y lo metió en su bolso algo atontada. Agradeció nuevamente y salió de la casa. No bien sintió la brisa exterior, cerró los ojos, se sintió más relajada y desapareció.

Abrió los ojos al sentir que la brisa había desaparecido, vio a su alrededor su habitación semivacía, las maletas a medio desempacar, y la ventana cerrada. Fue a abrirla. Sintió una agradable ráfaga de viento entrar. El viento hizo girar algunas páginas de un libro sobre su cama, Hermione se acercó y vio su álbum de fotos, vio las fotografías que estaban ahí. Le llamó la atención una en especial, una donde ella aparecía con unos amigos frente a la torre Eiffel. Hermione sonrió y se dirigió a su tocadiscos, el cual se había quedado en la cuarta canción, hace algunas noches atrás.

_Je marche, près de toi  
T'accompagne, a ton bras  
Je me pare d'une robe  
Et tu me dérobe a tous les regards_  
(Voy, cerca de ti, te acompaño, cogida de tu brazo. Engalanada por un vestido y tu me miras)

Hermione había pasado dos noches con sus padres y una noche con los Potter, no había tenido tiempo ni de desempacar sus cosas completamente, sólo algunas prendas necesarias y artículos personales. El baúl de libros estaba intacto.

Siguió pasando las hojas del álbum, mientras sonreía antes algunas fotos y veía como las personitas se movían nerviosamente y se empujaban entre ellos. Su cabeza empezó a moverse al ritmo de la canción que escuchaba.

_Emmenez moi loin des villes  
Loin du bruit  
La ou tout est plus paisible  
Loin d'ici.  
_(Iré lejos de aquí, lejos de la bulla. Iré donde todo es más tranquilo, lejos de aquí)

De pronto, casi sin darse cuenta empezó a cantarlo en voz baja, cantaba inconcientemente, como si la canción naciera dentro de ella. Puso su álbum a un lado y cogió la varita, con un hechizo hizo que su baúl se abriera, y con otro, los libros empezaron a ordenarse en el estante vacío. Tras varios movimientos de varitas, la ropa iba volando y doblándose, los cajones se abrían y cerraban. Poco a poco, su voz empezó a elevar de tono.

_Rendez moi mes rêves  
Avant que la vie s'achève  
Ceux qui disent que l'amour est mort  
Je leur prouverai qu'ils ont tort.  
_(Devuélvanme mis sueños, antes que la vida se acabe. Aquellos que dicen que el amor murió, les probaré que están equivocados)

Hermione seguía cantando, cogió su bolso y lo abrió, vio dentro a "Ronnie"el muñeco. Entonces su mente se vio invadida por Ronald Weasley, entonces la canción pareció cobrar vida, entonces todo lo que salía de sus labios parecía burlarse de ella, mientras lo decía.

_Comme ils ont tort, comme il...  
_(Qué equivocados están , qué equivo...)

- ¡Nooo!

Cogió su varita y la agitó, inmediatamente su habitación quedó silenciosa. Se apresuró a la cocina y tomó un poco de agua, nada en ese momento le hubiera caído mejor. Luego se sonrió pensando en lo tonta que había sido. Cogió a Ronnie y lo metió en su clóset.

- . - . -

Domingo por la tarde. Todos en el jardín de la madriguera, degustando deliciosos platillos después del bautizo de Lilian. Bill y Fleur habían tenido gemelos. Charlie, haciendo honor al expediente de su familia, tenía cuatro hijos. Fred y George se sentían demasiados jóvenes como para ser padres (Aunque la Sra. Weasley tomaba muchos cuidados con Angelina, novia de George). Percy ya se había divorciado por segunda vez y aún no tenía hijos.

- ¡Qué rara costumbre la de los muggles¡Asombroso! – decía el Sr. Weasley

- Papá, no es tan asombroso – decía Fred – ¡Es aburrido!

- ¡Fred! Al menos mostrarías un poco más de respeto – la Sra. Weasley a veces lo seguía tratando como a un adolescente

- Bueno, bueno, por favor, respeten la decisión de mi hija, ella ha querido bautizarse junto a sus amigos de colegio – Ginny miraba a todos como pidiendo culminar el tema – ¡Sigamos con el postre!

Los niños fueron los primeros en sobresaltarse y comentar, luego, uno tras otro, platos voladores fueron aterrizando en la mesa, una apetecible torta de chocolate aterrizó en medio de la mesa.

- El honor es de los padrinos – sonrió Ginny y le cedió el cuchillo a Ron y le dio una mirada significativa a Hermione, la mirada de ésta fue asesina.

Pero sin más remedio, Hermione se acercó y junto a Ron dieron el primer corte a la torta. El contacto de la mano de Hermione con la de Ron fue sutil, pero aún así, Hermione sintió su cara calentarse, ni qué decir de Ron, su rostro enrojeció. A pesar de haber sido sólo un segundo, ambos sintieron como si hubiera sido por horas. Luego de separarse, Ginny prosiguió a cortar todo y ración por ración fueron yendo a todos los platos.

Luego de una gran tarde, los niños jugaban y entre los adultos conversaban. Hermione se acercó a Ginny sigilosamente y estando detrás de ella le dijo entre dientes...

- Debería echarte una maldición y hacer que tus dientes se llenen de caries

- Sabes muy bien que perderías tu varita antes que siquiera la cojas – Hermione rio casi como dando un bufido

- ¿Porqué me hiciste eso?

- ¿Hacerte qué?

- Sabes a qué me refiero... Gin, no... no... – Hermione soltó el aire contenido – No sigas tratando de hacer que esté cerca de Ron.

-Sí, quizás lo hice a propósito, pero, Hermione no puedes cortar esto bruscamente, ustedes necesitan aclarar algunas cosas.

- ¡Ginny! No puedes andar diciéndome que debo o no debo hacer, Ron y yo somos adultos, y hemos tomado una decisión.

- No Hermione, tú has tomado una decisión y estás haciendo que Ron lo acepte, y lo peor de todo es que no sabes la verdadera historia. Pero no soy yo quien deba contártelo.

Hermione se quedó callada, no supo qué argumentar en su defensa. Ginny la dejó pensativa, tan pensativa que no se dio cuenta que un pelirrojo se acercaba a ella.

- Qui-quisieras ir a cenar conmigo algún día – Ron hablaba tímidamente mirándola pero sin verla en realidad – Hermione – la confianza pareció haber invadido a Ron, al ver que Hermione no lo cortó bruscamente – Hace tiempo que quiero hablar contigo, pero nunca me dejas, te he escrito miles de cartas, pero siempre me las devolvías. Por favor, sólo quisiera...

- Sí, me gustaría ir a cenar. Estoy libre el miércoles – Ron estaba completamente sorprendido por la suavidad del trato de Hermione –Sabes dónde vivo. Ah, y por favor, toca el timbre.

Ron vio a Hermione irse, la vio despedirse de todos y la vio desaparecer. Un cosquilleo invadía su estómago, sintió que el malentendido de hace ocho años por fin se resolvería.

* * *

Canción : Mes rêves (Mis sueños) 

Intérprete : Wallen


	3. El Viejo Gato

**CAPITULO 3**

El viejo gato

* * *

-No, creo que este no va. 

Hermione había pasado los últimos minutos de la noche arreglándose. Aunque ni ella misma sabía porqué lo hacía.

- Ese vestido rojo que tienes...

-No Alexa... no usaré ningún vestido

-¿Pero porqué? Deberías lucir mejor tu figura, y ese vestido...

-No vestido. No figura. No quiero lucir ninguna figura. Esta reunión es sólo para... hablar. Sólo eso.

-¿Entonces porqué me llamas? No es que me moleste – aclaró Alexa – pero, si me llamas para pedirme consejos, y a las finales ni me los aceptas, pues no le veo alguna utilidad a mi presencia.

-Si, Alexa, perdóname... quiero mucho tu compañía, y también tus consejos, pero no quiero gustarle, ni llamar su atención, ni hacer que me esté mirando todo el tiempo.

-Querida, eso es imposible.

-¡Alexa! No me ayudas en nada... sabes, creo que mejor voy con esta falda y la blusa crema. Lo primero que me dijiste. ¿Ves? Sigo tus consejos.

-Admite que estás nerviosa

-No lo estoy

-Si lo estás.

-No

-Si

-¿Se nota?

-No. Pero lo sé – Alexa se daba aires de misteriosa – Sólo quienes poseemos ciertas cualidades ocultas podemos verlo.

-¡Ya cállate! – le dijo Hermione entre risas - ¿Y bueno?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tal? El conjunto que usaré¿te gusta?

-Si yo fuera tu, sabes lo que usaría. Pero como tu eres tu, pues si, cualquier cosa que uses nunca opacará tu figura. A menos que sea de esas túnicas como las que usabas mientras...

Alexa seguía hablando, pero Hermione ya no la escuchaba más.

-Perdón por interrumpirte, pero, quisiera poder cambiarme

-Oh si, entiendo. Bueno ya regreso. No te demores, puede venir en cualquier momento – Alexa salió de la habitación – Si no te molesta prepararé limonada – le dijo desde la sala.

-Es tu casa – le dijo Hermione y con un movimiento de varita, cerró la puerta. "Si tan solo no dejara la puerta de mi cuarto abierta" pensó

Media hora después Hermione salió completamente cambiada. Alexa estaba viendo un programa televisivo y volteó a verla. Una reluciente Hermione usaba una falda azul casi hasta las rodillas, una blusa crema sin manga, y dejando sus clavículas y parte de los hombros al descubierto. Un collar adornaba su cuello.

-¡Bellísima! – le dijo acercándose a ella – Pero sigo insistiendo en el vestid...

-¡Alexa! Ya dejemos al vestido en paz. ¿Y que dices del peinado?

-¿Cuál peinado? Yo te veo igual que siempre. No hay mucho cambio en tu cabello, la misma altura, y la misma línea a un lado.

Si en algo Alexa se destacaba, era en su sinceridad para decir las cosas.

-Gracias. Pero, no me interesa impresionarlo, mucho menos por mi peinado.

-Vaya, veo que a algunas cosas le pones bastante atención – dijo algo sarcástica – ya, dejemos de ser crueles. Te ves preciosa, no sabes cómo envidio tu figura¡Además eres una bruja súper brillante! No creo que debas desperdiciar tu juventud así. Date una oportunidad con ese pelirrojo, sé que estás dolida, sé que no olvidas lo que pasó, pero también sé que lo sigues queriendo. Es por eso que rompiste tu relación con Phillipe.

-Phillipe – repitió débilmente Hermione – era un buen hombre, nunca debí dejarlo.

-Pero lo hiciste, y por más que lo niegues, sé que _el motivo_ por el cual lo hiciste, está a punto de venir.

-Gracias por tu ayuda – finalmente Hermione había decidido a dar por terminada la visita de Alexa – Gracias por tus consejos, y las opiniones que normalmente no te pido, pero que después me hacen pensar. Pero simplemente ya no quiero más líos en la cabeza. Ron está por llegar. Ya te contactaré luego.

-Si, como gustes… cuando quieras – parece que la seriedad del momento había contagiado también a Alexa, pero por su carácter alegre y vivaz, no iba a despedirse seriamente – ¡No olvides que quiero detalles!

Hermione esbozó una media sonrisa.

-Nunca cambias

Alexa le guiñó un ojo y se dirigió a la chimenea de la sala, cogió algo de polvos flu y después de gritar "Al Caldero Chorreante", desapareció tras una llamarada de fuego verde.

Hermione sintió nervios, los sintió como si fueran gusanos dentro de su estómago, que iban de un lado a otro dejando sensaciones de cosquilleos, y le era desagradable.

Pensó en Phillipe, aquel dulce parisino de ojos azules que había sido su novio durante tres años. Siempre encontró excusas para alargar su noviazgo, y nunca determinar una fecha definitiva para el lazo más fuerte, el lazo definitivo. No se unía a él porque siempre encontraba excusas.

"No, eran las excusas quienes me buscaban a mí" pensó Hermione, acordándose de las largas misiones que le encargaban, podía pasar meses fuera de casa, yendo de un lugar a otro. Esto irritaba de sobremanera a Phillipe, quien siendo un muggle no podía entender la complicada vida de magos y brujas que Hermione estaba condenada a vivir. A pesar de intentar que eso no interfiriera con su vida privada.

"No fue por Ron, fue por mi viaje, además, él ya no era el mismo de antes" Las excusas iban y venían de la cabeza de la bruja, Phillipe había sido un buen apoyo, conocía su vida de bruja y su vida de muggle, conocía de sus trabajos y misiones, pero simplemente no lo entendía. No es lo mismo conocer algo y entenderlo. Y cuando no entiendes algo, lo repelas. Tarde o temprano, llegas a repelarlo. Y para Phillipe el momento había llegado.

"Fue él quien se alejó" Hermione trataba de lavarse las manos acerca de lo sucedido "Este viaje sería demasiado para él. Me insinuaba que renuncie a mi trabajo, y que viviera una vida de muggle normal" cogió un vaso con limonada que Alexa le había preparado y luego se dirigió al sofá "Pero entonces, a eso no podría llamarlo vida" Hermione pasó lentamente los sorbos de su limonada, le gustaba su vida de bruja, le gustaba su vida de muggle. No iba renunciar a ninguna de ellas.

"Fue entonces que terminé con él y regresé a Inglaterra. Sabía que necesariamente iba a encontrarme con Ron. Pero no fue por él porque terminé con Phillipe. No fue por él." Sonando convincente para sí misma se repitió eso una y otra vez "Amé mucho a Ron, pero ahora todo es diferente. Se ve adorable, pero ya lo nuestro terminó hace tiempo, y no debería resurgir… pero, se ve tan adorable" de pronto, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos, el timbre sonó y retumbó en su cabeza.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Unas conocidas pecas se hicieron visibles, luego unos ojos azules y el conocido e inconfundible rojizo de algunas hebras de cabello sobre la frente.

-¿Lista? – para sorpresa de Hermione, esta vez Ron sonaba muy seguro. Era consciente que las veces anteriores Ron agachaba la cabeza y hablaba tímidamente ante su presencia.

-Si. Esta no es una ocasión donde deba arreglarme demasiado – Si su intención era decepcionar a Ron, lo logró, pues el gesto de sonrisa qué el tenía desapareció lentamente – ¿Tienes algún lugar en mente? – preguntó Hermione mientras entró a recoger su cartera.

-Pues – dijo Ron desde la puerta – quería que tú eligieras, no sé, un lugar donde, bueno, te sintieras cómoda.

Hermione regresó a la sala con su cartera en mano y se quedó extrañada al ver que Ron seguía en la puerta.

-Pudiste haber pasado. Bueno, entonces vamos. Creo que sé a dónde quiero ir.

-¿Dónde? – preguntó extrañado Ron mientras Hermione pasaba por su lado y cerraba la puerta.

-El viejo gato. No he ido en años. Y se me acaba de antojar un cafecino espumante.

-¿E-el viejo gato? – Ron se puso algo nervioso al escuchar ese nombre - ¿No prefieres ir a otro lugar?

Hermione lo miró sorprendida y extrañada.

-Recuerdo que hace años era tu lugar preferido¿Por qué ahora no te gusta?

-No es que no me guste – Ron ahora parecía haber perdido toda confianza – sólo que… pensé que quizás podríamos ir a un lugar mejor.

-Me gusta "el viejo gato", no quiero ir a otro lugar que no sea ese. No le veo nada de malo a ese pub.

Ron decidió no insistir, sabía que no tenía ningún chance de ganar a Hermione. Sin embargo en su rostro se reflejaba cierta incomodidad ante el lugar, cerró los ojos durante unos instantes como pidiendo un favor a la naturaleza, cierta línea de preocupación se extendía sobre su ceño. Hermione iba delante de él y no pudo notarlo.

* * *

N/A: 

Si, lo sé.. MUCHO TIEMPO! T-T pero es que a veces no se puede lidiar con las clases, la familia, los amigos, los fictions y el novio… y me es un poco dificl actualizar en plazos cortos, pero bueno, espero no tardar mucho en el proximo. Ademas que momentáneamente no tengo computadora en mi cuarto, tengo que usar diferentes(la de mi tia, las de l auniversidad) y asi se me dificulta mas.

Gracias por su comprensión y por el tiempo dedicado a este fiction (que aunque no me crean, estaba listo hace 3 dias, pero recien puedo publicarlo i-i – es que lo termine en una compu sin inet y lo deje descansar en mi USB memory hasta el dia de hoy).

En nuestro siguiente capítulo¿Por qué Ron se pone tan nervioso ante la idea de ir a "El viejo gato"? y un adelanto: Hermione toma una decisión.


	4. ¿Recuerdas?

**CAPITULO 4 **

¿Recuerdas?

* * *

Hermione sonrió al estar frente a "El viejo Gato". Pronto se vio envuelta por viejas sensaciones, mientras se acercaba a la entrada ya percibía la música, el olor, la calidez del lugar, y gratos recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Instintivamente se cogió del brazo de Ron. 

Ron lo notó y enrojeció un poco, vio a Hermione sonreír, y él también se vio invadido por viejos recuerdos.

-¡La mesa de siempre! – exclamó Hermione dirigiéndose a la escalera que los guiaba a una plataforma en el segundo piso. Mientras tanto Ron se fijaba a todos lados. Antes de subir las escaleras vio a lo lejos una morena de buena figura. Ella contactó visualmente con él y le dirigió una sonrisa. Ron giró inmediatamente su cabeza.

Al poco rato de sentarse, se acercó un mesero a atenderlos. Era la primera vez que Ron observaba a Hermione tan animada desde su llegada a Inglaterra.

-Yo quiero un cafecito espumante y una tarta de Mocca con almendras – Hermione no tuvo necesidad de observar la carta para hacer su pedido.

-Para mí, un cafecito espumante y Tiramisú.

-¡Qué rico! – exclamó enérgicamente Hermione, una vez que el mozo se fue. Luego como si repentinamente se hubiera a cordado de algo fúnebre, la expresión de Hermione cambió y volvió a ser la misma con Ron.

-¡No! – dijo Ron en voz baja – No te pongas así, sigue sonriente, como hace un instante.

Hermione lo miró durante varios segundos sin contestarle, luego, poco a poco fue recobrando la misma sonrisa.

-¿Recuerdas que en un principio, no te ubicabas en este lugar, sólo porque era muggle? - le dijo Hermione, mientras jugueteaba con una servilleta.

-Si, solía decirles que prefería ir a las tres escobas.

-Si, pero Harry y Ginny no querían irse, yo tampoco, así que tenías que quedarte. Una vez bebiste demasiado… – Ahora Hermione miraba a Ron.

-No me lo recuerdes - le interrumpió mientras llevaba una mano a su sien.

-Gritaste que odiabas este lugar y luego te desplomaste. Fue bochornoso para nosotros, pero finalmente nos divertíamos haciendo que lo recuerdes.

-Te dije que no me lo recordaras – Ron tapaba sus ojos con su mano. Hermione se rio.

-¡Fue un día único! Nunca antes te había visto tan embriagado.

-Hermione¿quieres avergonzarme, no?

-Oh no, lo siento, sólo que es el recuerdo que más sobresale de este lugar.

-¿Y no recuerdas otros momentos? – le preguntó con un especial interés

-Son tantos, solíamos venir los fines de semana, Harry y Ginny formalizaron su noviazgo… - Hermione se quedó callada durante unos segundos.

-Nosotros también – Ron terminó la frase.

-Si, también nosotros, luego de muchas inconveniencias, vale decir – Hermione había perdido la sonrisa que tenía ante la eminente llegada al tema principal que los había traído esa noche: Ellos.

-Disculpen. Señores. Su pedido – El mozo llegó con su bandeja y depositó el contenido sobre la mesa – Servidos están.

-Gracias.

El mozo se retiró y dejó al par frente a sus respectivos alimentos. Hermione empezó por la tarta. Ron la observaba y en el fondo no sabía si agradecer o maldecir al mozo por haberlos interrumpido.

-¡Como lo extrañaba! – dijo Hermione mientras saboreaba su tarta de mocca. Ron supo que en ese momento era imposible seguir hablando, y se dedicó a su Tiramisú.

Hermione mandaba miradas furtivas al postre de Ron, éste se dio cuenta y decidió aprovechar esta oportunidad de acercamiento. Tomó un trozo en la cuchara , y en vez de comerlo, se lo ofreció a Hermione.

-Pruebalo – le dijo y luego sonrio débilmente. En su mente cabían dos posibilidades, si lo aceptaba, entonces luego retomaría el tema con un poco más de tranquilidad, pero si lo rechazaba, entonces esperaría a que ella inicie la conversación.

-Ron – le dijo algo apenada – no creo que…

Se sintió deslucido, iba a bajar la cuchara que sostenía pero para sus sorpresa Hermione se acercó y comió aquel trozo de Tiramisú.

-¡Está delicioso!

Ron sonrió para sí mismo, se sentía satisfecho, aquel acto de aprobación había sido suficiente para animarlo. Pero de pronto alguna pequeña duda regresó a la mente de Ron, pues volvió a echarle una mirada al local.

Una conocida canción invadió el ambiente.

_As a matter of fact I was the one who said I love you first  
It was about eight years ago, don't act like you don't know_

(Esta es la verdad, fui yo el primero que te dijo "Te amo", fue hace ocho años atrás, deja de actuar como si no lo supieras.)

Aunque pretendía no hacerlo, Hermione escuchaba la letra de la canción y daba algunas miradas furtivas a Ron. Por su parte, Ron tampoco podía dejar pasar desapercibido el mensaje.

_If I had one wish, we would be best friends  
Love would never end, it would just begin  
_(Si tuviera un deseo, seríamos grandes amigos. El amor nunca terminaría, sólo sería el principio.)

Hermione tomaba los últimos sorbos de su cafecino. No sabía si arrepentirse o no de haber aceptado el postre de Ron. Se sentía un poco incómoda al saber que ahora tendrían que retomar el tema. La canción no la ayudaba a pensar claramente.

-Hermione…

_I swear if I lose a second chance with you  
I wouldn't know what to do  
_(Juro que si pierdo una segunda oportunidad contigo, no sabría que hacer.)

Ron enrojeció ligeramente. Hermione se entretuvo viendo el primer piso.

-Hermione – ella volteó a verlo – no es mi intención malograrte estos momentos, que veo que te traen gratos recuerdos y te ponen de buen humor, pero, realmente quisiera hablar contigo sobre, bueno, lo sabes.

_If I had one wish, you would be my boo  
Promise to love you, trust me I'll trust you_

(Si tuviera un deseo, serías mi media naranja. Prometo amarte, confía en mí y confiaré en ti)

-Si, a eso hemos venido. Hablaremos. Necesito ir al tocador – Sin más, Hermione se puso de pie y se retiró del lugar. El mozo vino y recogió los platos y vasos. Ron le pidió otros dos cafecitos espumantes. Vio como el mozo se alejaba con su bandeja y llegaba a la escalera. Al mismo tiempo que éste descendía, una mujer alta de ojos caramelo y cabello marrón subía. Ron la visualizó y volteó la vista rápidamente.

-¡Ronald, querido! - exclamó alegremente esta mujer mientras se acercaba a la mesa – Es imposible que trates de esconderte de mí, con esa cabellera te reconocería a donde vayas.

Ron se incomodó frente a su presencia, y observó rápidamente hacia el lugar donde Hermione había ido.

-Romina, no quiero ser desagradable o descortés, pero, por favor ¿Podrías irte?

La mujer se ofendió y se alejó un poco de él, lo miró con suspicacia.

-Oh, entonces traes compañía, nunca antes te había importado.

-Ahora es diferente, por favor, no quiero tener más problemas de los que ya tengo – Ron la miró suplicante.

-Está bien querido, sabes que siempre estaré para consolarte – Romina alargó un brazo y acarició el mentón de Ron. Se alejó de la mesa. Algunos segundos después Hermione se aproximó. Ron notó que su ceño era nuevamente frío, lo cual le confirmó la sospecha que lo había visto.

Hermione se sentó y permaneció varios segundos sin mirarlo ni dirigirle la palabra. Ron se dio cuenta que ella había recogido su cabello, tal y como lo hacía muchos años atrás cuando iban a algún entrenamiento.

-¿Estás molesta? – preguntó tímidamente Ron, quien se animó a romper el hielo.

-No. ¿Porqué habría de estarlo? Si Sally y tu terminaron su relación, pues tienes derecho a rehacer tu vida sentimental. Pero debo admitir que me molesta que no me hayas dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien, y encima que me hayas invitado a salir.

-No, te equivocas, no salgo con nadie. Aquella mujer… no, nunca… nunca tuve nada serio con ella.

-¡No me digas! – Hermione tenía una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro – Ronald Weasley salía con una "mujer fatal". Eso sí que me sorprende.

-No es una mujer fatal, es sólo… alguien… que…

-Te hacía compañía en determinados momentos – terminó Hermione hablando como si estuviera terminando de recitar un poema.

Ron no sabía qué decir. Estaba mudo, y no se sentía sin habilidad de defenderse.

-No quiero ni pensar lo que diría Molly si ve que su hijo tuvo algo con una mujer así.

-¡Ella me sedujo! - contestó rápidamente Ron tratando de defenderse.

-Ron, cualquiera podría seducirte, tienes una pequeña debilidad insuperada hacia las mujeres – ella trató de ser lo más mordaz posible. Lo logró. Sabía que estaba entrando en terrenos difíciles.

-Señores, sus cafecinos – otra vez el mozo interrumpió y depositó los vasos sobre la mesa.

-No digas que soy así, no lo soy – Ron tenía la cabeza gacha, cogió su cafecito espumante y bebió un poco. Hermione hizo lo mismo, luego suspiró.

-Si, creo que me excedí. Pero tengo mis razones Ron, y tu sabes cuales son.

-Eso fue un error, lo sabes, pero, después me enteré que las cosas pasaron de otra manera, y quise contártelo, explicarte cómo sucedió. Pero ya no me escuchabas.

-Bueno, sabes que esta noche estoy dispuesta a escucharte, y deberías agradecérselo a tu hermana.

Ron tomó otro sorbo.

-Lavender nos engañó.

-¿Nos? Eso sí que es gracioso. Siempre pensé que eran ustedes quienes me habían engañado a mí.

-¿Lo ves¡Nunca escuchas! Trato de decirte algo, y no me escuchas.

-Es que no tengo nada más que escuchar. No estaba ciega o miope, sé lo que vi, y los vi a ustedes, burlándose de mí a mis espaldas. De verdad que eres increíble, me traes hasta aquí para hacerme recordar todo eso. No solucionarás nada, al contrario, haces que sea más apática contigo.

-Cállate y escúchame – con una seriedad que sorprendió a Hermione, Ron se hizo a entender que tenía mucho más que decir.

-Ella nos engañó, a ambos. Buscaba vengarse de mí, por haber terminado con ella. Lastimosamente su plan funcionó. Casi un año después del incidente, logré obtener la verdad de Keyla Brownstone. Lavender echó una poción en mi copa, el día de la graduación. Hizo que me fijara en ella. Es por eso que me viste besarla.

Hermione lo miraba consternada. Nuevamente cogió el vaso y bebió todo el contenido. Su corazón empezaba a palpitar fuertemente.

-Nunca supe realmente qué pasó, sólo sé que el efecto pasó casi dos meses después. Para entonces ya estábamos separados y estabas fuera de Inglaterra. No sabía cómo disculparme, sabía lo que te había hecho, pero en ese momento no sentía culpa alguna, era raro, me sentía raro. Cuando el efecto pasó completamente, un inmenso dolor me invadió, sabía que te había perdido, sabía que no había hecho nada por impedir que te vayas. Fui un canalla. Pero ese no era yo.

Hermione sintió la pesadez de los años, sintió que había dejado pasar ocho preciosos años de su vida en vano, se sintió angustiada y sintió una quemazón dentro de su ser.

-Ocho años… me entero de esto ocho años después.

-Quise decírtelo ni bien me enteré. Keyla ayudó a Lavender a hacer la poción, la vi un año después en el ministerio, trabaja ahí, me dijo que estaba arrepentida. Te envié varias lechuzas, pero me regresabas las cartas selladas. Estaba desesperado, quería recuperarte. No sabía cómo hacerlo. Pasaron 3 años y me enteré por Ginny que estabas saliendo con un tal McGregor. Entonces desistí. No lo creí justo, ya estabas rehaciendo tu vida. Fue entonces que empecé a frecuentar este lugar y conocí a… a la mujer que viste hace un rato.

Hermione vio a la mujer pasar nuevamente, la vio caminar meneando sus caderas y agitando su cabellera en el aire. Vio cómo se acomodaba en una banca al lado de un hombre y le conversaba coquetamente. Durante unos instantes sus miradas se cruzaron.

Nuevamente ambos guardaron silencio. Ron observaba a Hermione, tratando de ver en ella alguna respuesta, por su lado, Hermione se entretenía con las espumas sobrantes de su vaso.

-Bueno – dijo Hermione sin dejar de mirar su vaso – el que me cuentes esto no ha sido tan inútil como pensé que sería esta conversación. Has logrado hacerme pensar sobre lo sucedido, pero no sé hasta qué punto pueda beneficiarnos.

-Hasta hace unos meses solía salir con mujeres, nunca pensé llegar a algo serio con alguna. Quizás la excepción fue Sally. Pero no podía engañarme, no puedo engañarme. Hermione, en este club he conocido muchas mujeres.

-No veo la necesidad que me cuentes todo esto…

-He salido con algunas, sólo tomé una copa con otras.

-Ron, tu vida privada no es de…

-Pero siempre supe que nunca lograría querer a ninguna de ellas. Por Sally sentí cariño, pero sólo eso, y no es suficiente.

-Ron…

-Pero la verdad es que mientras más trataba de olvidarte, más te extrañaba.

Finalmente, Ron sacó a la luz sus sentimientos. Hermione se sorprendió ante la revelación de Ron. Ella se había concentrado en todo menos en conocer hombres con quienes rehacer su vida, y a lo largo de esos ocho años se había relacionado con tres personas. Pero el pelirrojo le acababa de confesar que había llevado una vida bohemia de amores pasajeros.

Ron apoyó sus codos sobre la mesa, ambas manos en su cabeza, miraba las servilletas como si en ellas tratara de descifrar alguna escritura. Finalmente levantó los ojos hacia Hermione, y sus miradas se cruzaron durante un largo tiempo.

-Te amo Hermione – susurró Ron.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione se sintió hundir y desvanecer en esos ojos azules, sentía que le dolían los ojos, sentía que por dentro ardían lágrimas suplicantes por salir, pero no las iba a dejar. Era demasiado el orgullo que sentía.

El intro de una canción se hizo escuchar, Ron despegó sus ojos de los de Hermione mientras sonreía débilmente. Se paro, se alejó un paso de la mesa, y empezó a chasquear los dedos al son de la música.

Hermione lo miraba extrañada, no sabía si reírse o asustarse. De seguro llamaría la atención de los presentes, pero parecía que a Ron no le importaba.

_Do you remember  
When we fell in love  
We were young  
And innocent then  
_(¿Recuerdas cuando nos enamoramos? Éramos jóvenes e inocentes.)

Hermione fue relajándose poco a poco, fue olvidándose de las miradas ajenas y fue viendo en Ron al chico divertido de siempre. Lo reconocía.

_Do you remember  
How it all began  
It just seemed like heaven  
So why did it end?  
_(¿Recuerdas como empezó todo? Era como estar en el cielo ¿Entonces, porqué terminó?)

Hermione veía a Ron interpretar él mismo la canción. Veía cómo sus labios gesticulaban cada palabra, y sentía que en el fondo aquel mensaje tenía mucho sentido para ellos.

_Do you remember the time  
When we fell in love  
Do you remember the time  
When we first met  
_(¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos? Cuando nos enamoramos.

¿Recuerdas aquellos tiempos? Cuando nos conocimos por primera vez)

Finalmente Hermione pareció rendirse a su rigidez y frialdad. Sonrió. Entonces Ron dejó de cantar y bailar descompasadamente. Se acercó a ella y acarició su rostro.

-Te amo – volvió a repetir.

Se acercó a sus labios, y apenas Hermione sintió el roce, se separó de él. Se alejó de la mesa, y sin decir alguna palabra, dio media vuelta y se fue por las escaleras. Ron se quedó inmóvil, cerró los ojos durante unos segundos. Dejó algo de dinero muggle sobre la mesa y también salió. No fue detrás de Hermione.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: 

Holas n.n he aquí otro capítulo más, espero no haber tardado mucho y espero no tardar con el que sigue. Entre los comentarios anteriores vi que se hablaba de la posibilidad de una ex.novia de Ron (bastante cerca!) pero, mi mente maquiavélica quiso darle un aspecto bohemio a Ron sigh si, malvada, pero bueno, es parte del desarrollo de la historia. Espero más comentarios, y sí (jujujuju) lo dejé en una parte muuuy interesante xD

Saludos, portense bien,pero sobre todo¡sean felices:)

* * *

Canción 1: "One Wish" (Un deseo) - Ray J. 

Canción 2: "Remember the time" (Recuerda aquel tiempo) - Michael Jackson


	5. Reverse Oblius

Ok. Antes de empezar con la historia, algunos puntos a aclarar para que la lectura sea más entendible.

_"El uso en cursiva de una frase en comillas" _es lo que Hermione recuerda que Ron dijo. (o sea, es lo que dijo Ron)

"El uso normal de una frase en comillas" es lo que Hermione piensa.

Y aprovechando el espacio xD muchas gracias por sus comentarios, la verdad que los valoro mucho : ) y pos... personalmente soy admiradora de M. Jackson, fuera de sus problemas legales y personales, pienso que es un granartista...y creo que es el 3er fiction donde lo incluyo xD jejeje

Vaya, creo que Hermione se lleva el premio "Cachetéenme" por ser la más votada... pero... y qué de Ron?

Bueno, espero que sigan comentando, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias.

Adiosito!

* * *

CAPITULO 5 

Reverse Oblius

* * *

-Yo también te amo - dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz, su cabello seguía recogido y su rostro estaba húmedo. Aún con el sabor del cafecino espumante en su boca, yacía echada sobre el sofá de su departamento. Permaneció ahí hasta quedarse dormida. 

Sonó un reloj despertador en la pieza contigua. Hermione abrió los ojos y obsevó el lugar donde estaba, mientras seguía escuchando el ruido del despertador. Se dio cuenta que estaba en la sala y con la misma ropa que había usado la noche anterior, su bolso en el piso con sus pertenencias regadas. Luego se reconoció a sí misma. Se levantó y se dirigió a su dormitorio, apagó el despertador que estaba sobre el velador. "Verdad, hoy tengo que ir al ministerio", pensó al darse cuenta que si su despertador estaba programado, es porque debía hacer algo importante. Se soltó el cabello y se dirigió al baño.

Media hora después, envuelta en una toalla color melón, se dirigió al clóset, sacó un par de prendas, y un muñeco pelirrojo cayó al piso. Hermione lo levantó, lo observó durante unos segundos y lo arrojó con ira contenida dentro del clóset.

-Tonto - Hermione pensó el voz alta. Los recuerdos de la conversación le había dejado una amarga desazón. La voz de Ron aún retumbaba en su cabeza. "_Solía salir con mujeres_". _"En este club he conocido muchas mujeres"_.

"Mujeres" pensó hermione con rabia. "Llenó su vida con mujeres... insignificantes... pasajeras..." por más que intentaba ocultárselo a sí misma, sentía celos. Sus ojos irradiaban furia ysus movimientos eran arrebatados. La sola idea de saber que aparte de ella habían habido muchas, muchísimas más en la vida Ron, le daba náuseas.

_"Te amo Hermione"_

Luego el recuerdo del roce de sus labios invadió su cabeza. Cerró los ojos mientras llevaba una mano a su boca. Ya no sentía celos, ya no se sentía furiosa con él. Sentía lástima.

"Oh, Merlín" Hermione ahora parecía razonar con lucidez "me ama... aún me ama"

_"Siempre supe que nunca lograría querer a ninguna de ellas"_

"Pero no sé que hacer, no puedo olvidarlo todo, no puedo, te tengo asco Ron, te tengo lástima, te odio, te odio, te odio... pero también te amo" Hermione apoyó su cabeza sobre sus manos, una lágrima silenciosa recorría su rostro "¿Qué hago?.¿Porqué Ron?. ¿Porqué elegiste ese camino? Hubiera sido tan fácil... pero no, decidiste hacerlo difícil ¿porqué?"

Hermioneno podía comprendera Ron¿por qué se había entregado a mujeres que él sabía que no amaría nunca? No le habría molestado que Ronhaya tenido relaciones sentimentales formales, pero él mismo había dicho que casi todas habían sido informales,con mujeres deuna noche. ¿En que se había convertido? Sentía lástima por el pobre pelirrojo que buscaba consuelo es regazos ajenos y variados, sentía asco por su promiscuidad, sentía odio por su debilidad, por su inmadurez. Pero lo amaba. En el fondo le pedía cariño y comprensión, perdón yotra oportunidad, y ella se lo había negado.

"Pobre Sally" pensó Hermione alacordarse de su ex-compañera de clase "Ron nunca la quiso"

Hermione se dirigió a la cocina y con un movimiento de varita, las hojuelas de maiz y el yogur se entremezclaron. "Espero no encontrármela en el ministerio, no sabría qué decirle. No sé si uestra amistad sería igual que antes." Terminó de desayunar y se dirigió a la sala. Cogió un portafolios y desapareció.

Eran ya las 3 de la tarde, cuando una muchacha de cabello enmarañado caminaba por los pasillos del ministerio de magia, pensaba ir a la cafetería y comer algo, pero de pronto se encontró en el recinto principal y a su derecha había un mural con una lista de nombres. Sintió curiosidad. Algo pensatica, pero segura se acercó al mural, espero unos segundos antes de hablar.

-Busco a Keyla Brownstone - le dijo al mural, inmediatamente una lista infinita de nombres empezó a correr, como si fuera un buscador automático.

**Brownstone, Keyla Celine - Dpto. de Regulación del uso demagia indebida - Piso 3 - Oficina F**

Hermione leyó el muro ysonrió sarcásticamente. "Creo que llegó el momento de visitar una vieja amiga".

En el marco de una puerta vislumbraba una gran **F**.Hermione se sintió algo insegura antes de llamar a la puerta. Pero finalmente tocó dos veces la puerta y luego entró. Era una oficina no muy grande, algo desordenada, y lo que ocupabagran espacio era una mesa con recipientes de varios colores, además de un minicaldero.

Desde la espalda de un librero, salió una persona menuda, con lentes y cabelleranegra trenzada.

-¿Si? - dijo la menuda persona.

-¡Oh, Keyla, hace tanto tiempo!

Keyla se acomodó los lentes y observó bien a quien tenía al frente, pasó segundos sin que tuviera reacción alguna.

-Lo siento, me pareces familiar, muy familiar, pero no logro reconocerte.

Keyla seguía observando a Hermione tratando de reconocer algo en ella. La veía muy familiar y conocida, pero no daba con su identidad. Hermione frunció el entrecejo, pues no pensó que haya cambiado tanto en ocho años, sin emabrgo, decidió ayudarla.

-Bueno, verás, hace ocho años yo solía ser la novia de Ron Weasley. Pero Parvati siempre deseó destrir nuestra relación, para lo cual necesitó la ayuda de una bruja muy habilidosa en pociones.

Keyla se quedó inmóvil, sus lentes estaban a punto de resbalarse, pero parecía no importarle, de pronto, como una sacudida, Hermione vino a su mente.

-Hermione - la llamó con un hilo de voz

-La misma - lerespondió seriamente.

-Oh Hermio... yo lo sien... de verdad... no qui... es que... yo... pero ella...

Hermione vio la deseperación de Keyla por encajar las palabras, su tono de voz subía y bajaba, y era casi incomprensible lo que decía. Conmovida y con algún sentimiento de culpa, se acercó a ella para tranquilizarla.

-Lo siento Keyla, no debí haber entrado de esta forma, quizás yo hubiera podido ser un poco más delicada.

-No, no, está bien, muy bien que hayas venido a buscarme. Ronald te lo dijo ¿no?. Te dijo que yo había sido cómplice en su separación. Supongo que ya te arreglaste con él, supongo que arreglaron el mal entendido¿verdad?

-No keyla, él me dijo todo, pero seguimos separados - Hermione añadió lo último con un tono de dejadez y desesperanza - No te preocupes, de alguna manera no te guardo rencor... eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y además lo confesaste. Fui yo quien no quiso escuchar. Y fué él quien descarriló y desordenó su vida.

-Pero no debió haber sido así, esa poción no debió ser para separarlos.

Keyla se quitó las gafas y las secó con un pañuelo. Hermione miraba hacia todos lados tratando de ordenar sus ideas y preguntar sólo lo necesario, no quería perturbar más a Keyla, quien siempre fue algo débil de carácter y un poco torpe. Sin embargo era muy habilidosa al estar frente a un caldero.

-Era una poción prohibida - prosiguió Keyla ahora más calmada - se usaba anteriormente para arreglar matrimonios y hacer que la pareja se enamore y acceda a casarse. La poción hace que confundan sus sentimientos, que proyecten el amor de una persona en otra, la elegida para este caso. Una vez con el lazo definitivo, los familiares proseguían con la poción cada tres meses, para que no pierda el efecto. Como sabrás, el lazo definitivo en el mundo mágico es poderoso. Nada podría hacerse si las personas recuperasen su estado consciente y llegaran a odiarse. Es por eso que hoy en día las parejas ya no se unen con ese lazo, sólo los magos con fuertes tradiciones familiares lo hacen. Afortunados ellos, quienes se unieron con el lazo definitivo y son felices hasta ahora.

"El lazo definitvo" Hermione sabía lo del lazo. Ella no tenía un linaje furte en el mundo mágico, no como los Wasley o los Potter o los Black, sin emabrgo, desde que se enteró de aquel lazo siempre soñó con hacerlo. Le parecía, por muy tonto que suene, romántico. Ella misma a veces se lo recriminaba, pero no podía negarlo, la idea del lazo definitivo rondaba su cabeza muy ocultamente.

Hermione miraba a Keyla como si ella fuese una especie de fantasma reflexionate sobre la vida. Repentinamente volvió en sí y vio a Keyla con un ceño triste. Hermione apartó la vista. Se acordó de Bastian, quien era el prometido de Keyla y fue asesinado por los mortífagos en sus últimos momentos. Un muy valiente y joven auror que perdió la vida hace 6 años, según se enteró en su trabajo.

-Era para sus padres. atravezaban un momento difícil, discutían mucho y querían separarse - Keyla interrumpió el silencio - PArvati me pidió que preparara una poción que ayudara a sus padres a llevarse mejor, que se enamoren de nuevo. Me lo pidió tanto, y me parecía que hacía lo correcto. Luego de averiguar y buscar me enteré de esta poción, primero pensé en hacer un filtro amoroso, pero me pareció algo muy simple, yo quría hacer algo diferente. Hasta que lo encontré. Sentí temor, era una poción prohibida, pero la emoción de preparar algo desconocido, algo que no debía, una poción diferente a las demás, y que además ayudaba a los padres de Parvati. Fue demasiado para mí, me entregué a esa tentación muy fácilmente.

-¿Nunca sospechaste que ella te estaría mintiendo?

-No. No dudé.Le creí, sonaba tan sincera, incluso derramó algunas lágrimas al decirme que no quería que sus padres se separen. Era una tradición familiar muy fuerte en ellos. No lo sé. Nunca dudé de su veracidad.

Hermione miró a Keyla con compasión. Era una chica muy buena, muy soñadora, siempre queriendo hacer el bien, muy inocente, y por ende, manipulable.

-No fue sino casi 2 meses después, que Parvati me dijo que todo le había resultado de maravilla, fue entonces cuando me contó lo que en verdad hizo. Me sentí horrorizada. No podía creer que te había hecho tanto daño. No creí que había sido tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta que lo usaría contra tí y Ronald.

Hermione miró extrañada a Keyla.

-¿Sabías que ella quería hacer algo contra nosotros?

-N-no sé -Keyla se puso algo nerviosa - Ella mencionó un par de veces que le gustaba Ronald, dijo que algpun día se vengaría del desplante que le hizo. Pero nunca la tomé en serio.Luego ya ni lo mencionaba, creí que se había olvidado de esa loca idea de vengarse.

-Sabes... a veces me cuesta creer que la inocencia sea tan peligrosa - dijo finalmente Hermione.

-Hermione, si hubiera alguna forma, alguna manera deretribuir todo el daño que les hice.

-No creo que se pueda hacer nada - contestó con la misma dejadez y desesperanza - lo hecho, hecho está.No puede agarrarse un borrador y bor... rrar...

Hermione se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos. Callada, mirando porfundamente a Keyla. Luego como recordando una vieja estrofa, cerró los ojos mientras trataba de acordarse decómo entonarlo.

-Keyla,hay algo que puedes hacer, si de verdad quieres hacerlo.

-¿Qué es?

-Reverse Oblius

-¿Qué? - Keyla se quedó atónita. Miró a Hermione como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia.

-No me digas que no lo conoces. Esen lo único que puedes ayudarme.

Keyla seguía sin apartar la vista de Hermione. Poco a poco razonaba por dentro, el _reverse oublius_ no era difícil de preparar, y si de esta manera Hermione le pedía que le ayude, entonces lo haría. Estaba decidida, había ayudado a separar una pareja, y ahora que podía, estaba dispuesta a unirla de nuevo.


	6. Adios, Ronald Weasley

* * *

CAPITULO 6 

Adios, Ronald Weasley...

* * *

- ¿Podrías apagar esa radio? - pidió Ron a Ginny 

- ¿Porqué?A mi me gusta esa canción, y nome cambies de tema, te hice una pregunta.

Ron se pasó nerviosamente una mano por la cabeza. Miraba a Harry y a Ginny durante segundos, como suplicando que ya lo dejaran en paz.

- Si

-Ronald... - Ginny usó un tono bajo, decepcionado. Miró a su hermano y luego volteó la mirada a Harry.

- Supongo tu lo sabías ¿no?

Harry no supo qué responder.

- No te preocupes por Harry, es todo un santo, puedo asegurártelo.

- Siempre traté de aconsejarle - por fin habló Harry - pero ya es un hombre, puede tomar sus propias decisiones.

- Pero tantas enfermedades muggles, además pudo haber tenido hijos por ahí regados - Ginny seguía usando un tono estricto.

- No, no, mira tampoco soy descuidado, y esas mujeres tampoco lo son. Por la naturaleza de su negocio no pueden darse el lujo de cargar con hijos.

- Pero qué descaro, Ron... si mi madre se enterara de esto. Sabes que soy muy abierta y comprensiva, pero me es difícil aceptar que mi propio hermano se acostaba con ese tipo de mujeres, y que mi esposo - miró a Harry - lo sabía y lo encubría.

- Ginny, no le hice daño a nadie - le dijo Ron, ya cansado de seguir con el tema

- Y tuviste el atrevimiento de confesárselo a Hermione. Dios, pobre... si Harry me hubiera dicho algo así... No he visto a Hermione en días. Desde el bautizo de Lilian, y eso ya es mucho. Quisiera saber cómo está.

Los tres se quedaron callados, Ginny sirvió más refresco en su vaso y tomó un sorbo. Volvió a ver a su hermano, pero éste se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_No more walkin round  
With my head down  
I'm so over being blue  
Cryin over you_  
(Ya no caminar más con mi cabeza gacha. Estoy harto de estar triste, llorando por tí)

Le producía cierto dolor ver ese muñeco pelirrojo. Se caía cada vez que abría el clóset, era algo inevitable, pero no quería guardarlo en otro lugar. Su bata de seda cubría su suerpo. Era ya casi hora del almuerzo y aún seguía en su cama. No había más trabajos pendientes y se sentía desganada.

Desde su visita a Keyla cada día se iba sintiendo peor. Habían pasado muchos días desde su última visita a los Potter. Apenas tuvo ánimos para visitar sus padres la noche anterior. Extrañaba mucho a Ginny y las interesantes conversaciones que sostenía con ella, también extrañaba a Harry y a sus "sobrinos". Sonrió al pensar en ellos, pues a pesar de no tener algún lazo familiar con ellos, la llamaban _tía._ Con una sonrisa en los labios se incorporó. Prendió el tocadiscos y sintonizó una radio local, la primera que encontró, luego procedió a buscar su toalla para tomar un baño. Pero algo la detuvo y le llamó la atención. Era la canción que se estaba sintonizando.

Le agradó la canción, pero esa vieja sensación de que las letras iban dirigidas a ella la asaltó de nuevo. Trató de ignorarlo y tomó su toalla de baño.

_And I'm so sick of love songs  
So tired of tears  
So done with wishing you were still here_  
(Estoy harta de las canciones de amor, harta de lágrimas. Cansada de desear que estuvieras aquí.)

- Quédate a almorzar - le pidió Ginny a su hermano.

- ¿Segura? No creo que quieras malos ejemplos para tu esposo y tus hijos

Ginny lo miró divertida y se rió.

- Ay Ronnie, no puedo dejar de ser tu hermana. Además, ahora te tendré más vigilado.

- No creo que sea necesario - agregó Harry - desde que se enteró de la llegada de Hermione está más santo que yo.

Ginny se ruborizó ligeramente y echó una mirada a Harry.

- Bien que no se diga más. Ron, te quedas a almorzar hoy, y por la tarde veremos algunas películas con los niños, espero que también te quedes.

- Si hay pop corn, me quedo.

Harry y Ginny rieron.

Ron también sonrió, pero la canción que provenía de la radio lo distrajo.

-Ginny, por favor apaga esa radio.

_Leave me alone, Stupid love songs  
Dont make me think about her smile  
Or having my first child  
Let it go  
Turning off the radio  
_(Déjenme en paz, estúpidas canciones de amor. No me haganpensar en su sonrisa, o en tener mi primer hijo. Déjenme. Apaguen la radio)

El agua recorría su cuerpo, desplazando los rastros de jabón. Pero su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Recordaba a Ron en aquella cita, de cómo había bailado y cantado para ella, pero luego venía el amargo recuerdo de aquella mujer y cómo coqueteaba descaradamente con él. Recordó también el roce de suslabios, y esas palabras llenas de sinceridad. _Te amo_.

Hermione sabía que le sería difícil olvidar todo en sólo segundos, pero había pensado en una solución. Sería cuestión de unos díasmás. Keyla le iba a proporcionar una poción que podría ser muy útil, sin embargo sentía un pequeño temor. Sabía que debía hablar de ello con alguien. No con Alexa, mucho menos con su madre, que no entendería de magia y pociones, sino alguien de más confianza, bruja, y con un buen dominio de razón. Ginny Weasley. Debía verla, era un buen pretexto para visitarlos. Decidió entonces ir esa tarde. La canción llegó a sus oídos mientras se bañaba. Ahora las letras le parecían insoportables, quería apagarlo. Pero su varita estaba tan lejos.

_I'm so fed up with my thoughts of you  
And your memory  
And how every song reminds me  
Of what used to be  
_(Mi cabeza está llena de pensamientos sobre tí y recuerdos tuyos, y cada canción me hace recordar cómo era antes)

- Bueno, si me esperan unos veinte minutos más, tendrán un excelente almuerzo, a manos de: mí, por supuesto - Ginny se dirigió a la cocina, dejando a Ron y Harry en la sala.

- Nunca pensé que te atreverías a confesar tu vida privada - dijo Harry, una vez que Ginny se había retirado.

- Yo tampoco. No sé, sólo quise ser sincero con ella, nunca tuve alguna intención de lastimarla. Sólo que, me sentiría muy mal si ella decidiera darme una segunda oportunidad. No podría tenerlo en secreto, no lo soportaría. Prefiero que sepa la verdad ante todo. Si va a odiarme, al menos que sea por algo que hice, no por algo del cual fui una víctima.

- Ya, ya, olvida todo eso. Lo importante es que por fin tuviste tu oportunidad de explicarte y de ser completamente sincero. Eso era lo que querías¿no?

Ron afirmó con la cabeza.

- Sólo que no pensé que decir la verdad iba a dolerme tanto. Harry, voy a apagar esa radio.

Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow  
So why can't I turn off the radio?  
why can't I turn off the radio?  
(Estoy harto de las canciones de amor, tan tristes y tan lentas. Entonces¿porqué no puedo apagar la radio?. ¿Porqué no puedo apagar la radio?)

Envuelta en su toalla salió de la ducha rumbo a su tocadiscos. Lo apagó. Realmente se sentía harta de las canciones de amor. Sentía que cada una tomaba vida propia y le hablaba, con esas rimas tan sutiles, sentía que se lo decían a ella, y sólo a ella.

Se cambió y metió nuevamente el muñeco Ronnie al clóset. Se arregló un poco mientras pensaba qué llevar a casa de los Potter. Pensó en algunos dulces para los niños. Lilian ya debería estar por llegar del colegio, consideró que algunos chocolates serían un buen estímulo y recompensa a sus esfuerzos.

Cogió su bolso y salió de su departamento. Pasó por un super, compró los dulces y luego se dirigió al baño. Una vez asegurada que nadie la vería, desapareció.

Se encontró frente a la puerta de los Potter y tocó el timbre. Pero no fue un Potter quien abrió la puerta, sino un Weasley. Exactamente, Ronald Weasley.

Un silencio incómodo los embargó, por suerte Harry se aproximó a la puerta y quebró el silencio.

- ¡Hermione! Al fin se sabe algo de ti. Adelante, Ginny está en la cocina.

- Gracias Harry. Buenas tardes Ron - aunque algo tarde, reaccionó y saludó a Ron, creyó que ese no era un momento para ser grosera e ignorarlo.

- Hola - respondió este débilmente, mirando torpemente al piso, lo que menos esperaba era la visita de Hermione.

- Iré a ver a Ginny.

- Si, adelante - respondió Harry.

Hermione prosiguió hacia la cocina, dejando a Harry y Ron en la sala nuevamente.

- ¡Oh, Hermiones, que agradable sorpresa! - Ginny abandonó sus quehaceres para saludar a Hermione - Mira que me preguntaba cómo estarías, ha pasado mucho tiempo sin que te des una vuelta por aquí.

- Si, espero que me dispenses, pero he tenido algunos reportes por hacer, y bueno, se me pasaba el tiempo. Perdón por interrumpirte, déjame ayudarte.

- No falta mucho en realidad, pero conversemos. Seguro tienes mucho por decir.

Hermione se quitó la chaqueta y ayudaba a Ginny, mientras conversaban.

- ¿Lo ves? Todo este tiempo lo único que debías hacer era escuchar - le dijo Ginny.

- Tu pudiste habérmelo dicho

- No, Hermione. No es tan simple como parece. Ya me he entrometido demasiado, además, debías ser tú quien escuche. Debía nacer de ti. Y por lo visto por fin te animaste a hacerlo.

- Si, pero la verdad no le veo mucho beneficio a todo esto. Es decir, ahora sé toda la verdad, pero, también me he enterado de otras verdades, y esto está bien difícil.

- Si, yo también acabo de enterarme de algunas verdades no muy agradables, créeme, ha sido difícil para mí también.

- Ginny, no es necesario ocultarte que aún siento algo por Ron - Hermione habló en voz baja y se fijó si ambos chicos seguían en la sala.

- No, perderías tu tiempo. Pero el caso es, si lograrás superar todo esto.

- He pensado en eso. Ron me confesó que sigue enamorado de mí, que me ama. Y sabes que yo... que yo siento lo mismo. Pero verlo a los ojos me produce cierta incomodidad. Ginny, he pensado en una posible solución y Keyla me está ayudando en esto. Pero antes, quiero saber qué piensas.

Ginny miró gravemente a Hermione, pensó que nada bueno estaba por salir de sus labios.

- ¿Qué es?

- Reverse Oblius

- ¿Qué? - Ginny sonó muy alarmada

- No encuentro otra solución Ginny, es horrible sentir repulsión por la persona que amas, es confuso. Me mata. No puedo seguir con esto.

- ¿Lo has pensado bien?

- Lo he pensado mil veces, Ginny. Estoy harta de escuchar canciones de amor y sufrir con ellos bajo el recuerdo de Ron. Estoy harta de ver ese muñeco y sentir que me arden los ojos. Estoy harta de pensar en que perdí ocho maravillosos años de mi vida lejos de Ron. Veo tus hijos, los hijos de mis amigas, y pienso, si es que algún día tendré los míos. He estado comprometida tres veces. Estoy a un paso de los treinta años. Yestoy sola.

Ambas se quedaron calladas durante unos segundos. Hermione se limpió algunas lágrimas.

- ¿Me alcanzas los platos, por favor? Empezaré a servir, ya está listo.

- Claro.

Otra vez reinó el silencio

- Hermione, eres dueña de tí, si crees que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer, espero que no te equivoques. Te quiero, y también quiero a mi hermano, y no quiero verlos sufrir más por esto, sabiendo que se aman.

- Gracias Ginny.

- Bien, ahora almorcemos, Lilian ya debe estar por llegar - sonó el timbre de la casa - Ya llegó. Ahora todos a comer. Hermione, espero que te quedes toda la tarde, claro, si no tienes cosas pendientes por hacer. Sería una excelente oportunidad para entablar una conversación con Ron. Si vas a usar el reverse oblius, debes avisarle. No vayas a crear mayores confusiones que soluciones.

- Te lo agradezco, de verdad. Claro que hablaré con Ron, ya han pasado muchos días, y la situación no es tan mala como lo fue en un inicio.

Fue un almuerzo apacible, luego Hermione repartió los dulces entre James y Lilian. Prepararon pop corn y vieron películas. Como siempre, Ron era quien más pedía. Luego James se quedó dormido y Lilian empezó a hacer sus deberes.

Casi al anochecer Ron y Hermione se despidieron de Ginny y Harry. En toda la tarde no se sintió un ambiente tenso. Ron era el más interesado en hablar con Hermione, y esperó el momento en que ella se despidieso para hacerlo él también.

Una vez en el jardín de los Potter, Ron fue tras Hermione. Caminaron en silencio unos minutos.

- Te he visto muy feliz esta tarde - se animó a decir Ron

- Si, creo que me hacía falta un día como hoy

- Si, es divertido jugar con los niños - dijo Ron, recordando algunos pasajes de esa tarde. Hermione recordó lo muy bien que Ron se llevaba con James, y cómo el pelirrojo parecía adorar a los niños.

- Ron, he estado pensando, en nosotros.

El corazón de Ron empezó a palpitar fuerte cuando Hermione hizo aquella mención. Ron guió a Hermione a una banca del jardín. Una vez sentados, ella prosiguió.

- Visité a Keyla, me contó lo sucedido, y no sé, sentí que había desperdiciado ocho años en vano.

Ron observaba a Hermione, ahora su semblante era triste y nostálgico.

- Me conmovió mucho lo que hiciste esa noche en el viejo gato - Hermione dirigió su mirada a los ojos de Ron - pero también me dolió saber que un numeral de mujeres había pasado por tu vida. Me decepcioné mucho de ti.

Ron apartó la mirada, incapaz de decir algo.

- Es bueno saber que aún me amas - dijo Hermione - me da una cierta felicidad dentro de toda esta confusión. Y creo que es justo que tu también sepas que yo...

Ron volvió su mirada hacia Hermione, a cada palabra de ella, su corazón latía más rápido.

- Yo siento lo mismo por tí. En todos estos años, no he dejado de amarte. Nunca. A pesar de haberme comprometido tres veces, siempre estuviste en mi mente - una lágrima recorría la mejilla de Hermione

- Hermione - dijo Ron en un tono suave, limpiando la lágrima con su pulgar.

- Pero entiende que no es fácil para mí, aceptar que te entregaste a tantas otras mujeres. Tantas otras, sin sentir algo por ellas, sin algún sentimiento de por medio, mas que puro placer.

- No sabes lo mal que me sentía cada amanecer, despertar y ver que la mujer que tenía al lado no eras tú. Sé que no debí haber cedido, pero, el solo pensamiento que estabas con otro hombre me llenaba de ira. Lo único que quería hacer era olvidarte. Pero nunca lo conseguí.

Otra vez reinó el silencio. Hermione balanceaba sus piernas lentamente. Ron cogió la mano de Hermione.

- Estás helada, tus manos parecen la de un cadáver.

Hermione sonrio a medias y luego desplazó su otra mano sobre el rostro de Ron.

- ¡No hagas eso! - le dijo el pelirrojo - Vas a congelarme, puede darme tortículis.

Esta vez ambos rieron con carcajadas. Ron tomó ambas manos de Hermione y se aproximó a ella.

- Te ves hermosa - le dijo en un susurro mientras se acercaba aún más a ella. Iba a besarla.

- Ron - dijo en voz baja mientras giraba el rostro - no.

Él se alejó y la miraba dolido.

- ¿No crees que ya me has hecho sufrir suficiente? He soportado cómo me ignorabas y te negabas a cualquier contacto conmigo. Te he dicho que te amo, y tu también confesaste amarme. ¿Porqué sigues alejándote de mi?. ¿Por qué te empecinas en seguir torturándome? Esto es aún peor. Saber que me amas, pero me rechazas. Es mil veces peor.

- Egoísta - Hermione bajó la mirada para ocultar sus ojos brillantes, a punto e soltar lágrimas - Tu no eres el único que sufre. ¿Cómo crees que me siento yo? Te amo Ron, pero... pero...

Ron puso un dedo sobre sus labios, y le habló suavemente.

- Una vez me dijiste, que se podía hacer nada al respecto. Que nunca volvería a ser como antes. En ese momento pensé que tenías razón, pero ahora creo que todo es posible. No sé que debo hacer, por favor, dime qué tengo que hacer. Lo que sea, lo haré con tal de recuperarte.

Hermione sonrió mientras se limpiaba el rostro. Lo miró profundamente a los ojos.

- He pensado en algo al respecto. No puedo decirte mucho al respecto. Pero sólo te pido ua cosa. La próxima vez que nos veamos...

Ron afirmó con la cabeza y esuchaba atento.

- ...Quizás me veas con un comportamiento raro, por favor no hagas muchas preguntas, y sólo sígueme la corriente.

- No entiendo.

- ¿Aceptas?

Ron pensó un momento su respuesta

- Si.

- Bueno, entonces no tengo nada más que decir. Adiós Ronald Weasley.

Dicho esto Hermione desapareció.

* * *

N/A: 

Holas! me alegra mucho seguir aquie con ustedes... y les tengo buenas noticias! mis exámenes de medio ciclo ya terminaron, justo ayer... y bueno, hoy, dia de la madre, me doy un tiempo para darle los últimos toques a este capítulo. Debido a que no tengo más examenes por dar, tendré mucho más tiempo, y ahora la actualización será un poco más ágil, claro, que si me salen mas obligaciones o trabajos por ahi ¬.¬ me tomaré el tiempo q sea necesario, en fin, basta de aburrimientos n.n' ...

Por lo visto, hay personas que ya le van agarrando al hilo y tenían una idea de hacia dónde iba eso me alegra muchisimo:D gracias por la atención prestada, y no se despeguen de esta historia, que ya está por llegar a sus últimos capítulos... aún no lo tengo muy en claro pero asumo que faltan 2 o 3 capítulos más ...mmm... bueno, eso depende de como vaya en imaginación.

Sigan atentos al fiction!

* * *

Canción: 

So sick (Tan enfermo''') - Ne Yo

'''Para el contexto de la historia no utilicé este significado, sino "harto/a de"


	7. Paso a paso

**CAPITULO 7**

Paso a paso

* * *

- No entiendo lo que quiere hacer - le dijo Ron a Fred y a George. 

- Tú sólo síguele la corriente - le respondió Fred.

- Sí, tal y como ella dijo - corroboró George.

- Pero es que no entiendo porqué, qué va a hacer - Ron insistía a pesar del evidente aburrimiento de sus hermanos.

- Ronnie - dijo Fred volteando los ojos - la experiencia nos ha enseñado...

- Que en estos casos es mejor hacer sin preguntar. -George continuó la frase

- Y ya basta de seguir preguntándonos sus razones...

- Porque al igual que tú, no lo sabemos.

Ron terminó su jugo de calabaza sin prestar mucha atencion a sus hermanos.

- Lo más raro - prosiguió a pesar de los gestos de los gemelos - fue su despedida... parecía como sique nunca más fuera a verme, por la forma como me lo dijo.

- Debe ser algun tipo de técnica - dijo George tomando una galleta de la mesa.

- Si - continuó Fred - Ya sabes como son las mujeres, quizás se la quiere dar de interesante o misteriosa.

- No, Hermione no es así - dijo Ron pensativo - estoy seguro de que algo no muy bueno puede pasar, empiezo a preocuparme.

- Hey, relax, no pasará nada malo, mejor ve a descansar, ya la verás en estos días, y ya sabes, síguele la corriente - Dijo Fred mientras George comía galletas.

- Si, bueno eso espero, díganle a mamá que no podré venir mañana... ya saben, es tarde y no quisiera despertarla... y deja de comer tantas galletas George, parece que fueras tú el embarazado con tantos antojos.

- Oh no! debí llevarle estas galletas a Angelina, bueno Ronnie, que tengas suerte.

George desapareció, dejando a Fred y Ron con sonrisotas en el rostro.

- Cómo me hubiera gustado ver su rostro cuando se enteró - dijo Ron

Fred empezó a reir mientras recordaba aquella ocasión.

- Fue algo inolvidable - respondió Fred aún teniendo imágenes en su mente.

- .¿Y qué de Erika?. ¿Aún no te ha dado la gran sorpresa?

- Fue a visitar a sus padres a Australia, supuestamente iba a regresar hace dos días, pero me dijo que no podría hacer ningún tipo de viaje, ni mágica ni muggle. Empieza a preocuparme... también me dijo que teníatres noticias importantes... y que mejor sería si voy yo a Australia.

- ¿Irás?

- Sí, sólo estoy esperando la autorización del traslador, seguro será para este sábado.

- Oh... ¿y no crees que se deba a...?

- No sé... ya la notaba algo rara... pero no creo... no sé... Ron ya debes irte.

Ron se rió y le lanzó una mirada divertida.

- Si algún día piensas tener hijos ya es hora - le dijo Ron - Bueno, me retiro, no vaya a ser que despierte mamá... en ese caso no podré irme.

Ron se acercó a la chimenea y cogió un poco de polvos flu, pero antes Fred lo llamó y le tiró un objeto.

- ¿Qué es esto? - preguntó Ron sujetando un CD de música.

- Erika me lo dió hace tiempo... quizás te guste, escucha la tercera, seguro te sentirás identificado. No sé, siento que te veo a tí cuando esa canción se me viene a la mente.

Ron encogió de hombros mientras veía la portada de la caja del CD "New kids on the block. Vaya, música muggle." pensó.Agradeció a Fred, aunque realmente dudaba si fuera algún tipo de broma, y desapareció tras una humareda verde.

El torbellino de imágenes fue tomando forma y pronto Ron vio nítidamente la sala de su departamento, todo estaba tal y como lo había dejado hacía un par de noches. A veces, al igual que sus hermanos, iba a la madriguera y se quedaba por algunos días. Un tratamiento relajante para el estrés del trabajo, como ya lo había descubierto, era estar en familia y desgnomizar. Los gnomos seguían siendo tan tontos como siempre y Ron descargaba su furia en ellos cuando las cosas no le iban bien. Era una opción alterna a pasar la noche en un club nocturno o un cuarto de alquiler con alguna placentera compañía.

Ron se dejó caer sobre el sillón pesadamente. Había terminado por fin una investigación en el ministerio, realmente estaba agotado. A su mente vinieron los recuerdos de aquel día que pasó en casa de los Potter con Hermione. Ya habían sido 3 días desde entonces y no tenía rastro alguno de Hermione. La llamaba pero ésta no contestaba. No estaba seguro de ir a su departamento, pensó que quizás no debería forzar las cosas. Pero ya el tema daba muchas vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Cuándo sería la próxima vez que se verían?. ¿Y porqué debería seguirle la corriente?.

De cualquier modo, iba a hacerlo, pensó que quizás era algún tipo de técnica, como le habían dicho sus hermanos. Se moría de ganas por probar sus labios nuevamente, por tocar esa piel suave y delicada, por tenerla una vez más. Más recuerdos vinieron a su mente, y sonrió mientras recordaba aquella vez, hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando por primera vez Hermione y él se entregaron el uno al otro. "Único e inigualable" pensó Ron al recordar aquellas sensaciones.

Su mente ya empezaba a aturdirse, los recuerdos se iban esfumando y el silencio empezó a reinar. La oscuridad invadió su mente y quedó dormido, ahí sentado, con una sonrisa y un gesto de alegría y paz en su rostro.

El teléfono repicó fuerte en los oídos de Ron, quien despertó sobresaltado. Cuando se fijó en el reloj ya era mediodía. "¡Caray! Qué horas para despertar" exclamó para él mismo al ver que la ventana desprendía un brillo radiante. Contestó el teléfono y se alegró de escuchar la voz de su hermana.

- No me digas que no puedes, Harry me dijo que ya habían terminado con esa investigación.

- No te preocupes, ahí estaré... sólo deja que tome un baño y voy enseguida.

- Ok, te esperamos... por cierto, Hermione también vendrá.

Ginny no le dio tiempo a replicar o preguntar nada más, pues colgó enseguida. Ron cambió su expresión somnolienta por una de emoción. Se dirigió a su cuarto y buscó algo decente para vestir, luego cogió una toalla y fue a tomar una merecida, y necesitada, ducha. Momentos después Ron abrochaba los botones de su camisa mientras buscaba sus zapatos con la mirada, pero ni rastro de ellos en su habitación. Luego recordó que los había dejado en la sala.

Vio su varita sobre el sillón, y al lado vió el CD que Fred le había dado. Sintió curiosidad por escuchar la mencionada canción número 3, pero una sensación de desconfianza lo invadió. Finalmente cogió el CD y decidió llevarlo consigo a casa de Ginny, total, tenía una invitación a almorzar.

- . - / - . - / - . - / - . -

La noche anterior en casa de Hermione.

Relajada luego de un día de arduo trabajo, Hermione yacía sobre su cama aún envuelta en toallas. Algunas hebras de cabello húmedo caían sobre su edredón mientras su mente empezaba a enfrentar una gran crisis interna. Un frasco con un líquido naranja estaba en su bolso. Lo había recibido esa misma tarde de Keyla, y en ese mismo momento le asaltó la duda si debía o no hacerlo.

Confusa, se puso de pié y fue a buscar algo de ropa cómoda. Como siempre, el muñeco Ronnie volvió a caer del closet. Hermione lo observó largamente mientras su cabeza sacaba cuenta de cuántos días habían pasado desde su último encuentro. Tres días, ni más ni menos.

Dejó el muñeco pelirrojo sobre su cama y se vistió, luego con movimiento de varita secó su cabello y se dirigió a la cocina. Sabía a lo que se exponía, sabía que el daño podría ser irreversible. Con las manos temblando, cogió un lapicero y un papel y escribió algunas líneas...

_Hola Hermione, _

_Seguro te sientes bien ahora y no hay problemas en tu cabeza, pero déjame decirte algo, hay un hombre al que amas con todas tus fuerzas, un hombre al cual entregaste tu corazon y tu ser hace mucho tiempo. La vida los separó, pero fue tan solo un mal entendido, él ahora tratará de recuperar tu corazón. Dale una oportunidad, conócelo y decide si es merecedor de tu amor o no. Su nombre es Ronald Weasley, seguro tienes vagos recuerdos de él durante tus estudios en Hogwarts. _

_Seguro te preguntarás quien soy yo, y te respondo, yo soy tú._

_Mucha suerte en tu nueva vida,_

_H. J. G._

No muy segura de haber hecho lo correcto, colocó el papel sobre la nevera (tamb. refrigerador) y puso sobre éste una pequeña figura con un imán. Una vez segura que su pequeña carta no se desprendería, se alejó nerviosa, pero con paso firme.

Vio su bolso sobre una silla y sacó el frasquito. Lo observó con duda mientras sentía que le tembaban los ojos. Preparó un jugo y abrió el frasco, estaba a punto de vertir el contenido pero una punzada en el pecho la invadió en ese momento. Pensó un poco más, Estaba segura que vería a Ron al día siguiente, Ginny la había llamado y la invitó a un almuerzo. Sabía perfectamente sus intenciones.

Debía tomar una decisión, y debía hacerlo ya. Finalmente decidida cogió el frasco con firmeza, sus labios temblaban mientras el líquido naranja se deslizaba lentamente hasta llegar a la boca del frasco.

Minutos más tarde, luego de haber disfrutado de un jugo como cena, se aproximó a su cuarto y vió el muñeco Ronnie sobre su cama, lo abrazó fuertemente, como nunca antes lo había hecho. Una lágrima recorría su rostro mientras una sonrisa de paz surcaba sus labios. Finalmente se quedó dormida.

- . - / - . - / - . - / - . -

- ¿Y Hermione no ha llegado aún? - Ron se dejaba mostrar ansioso

- No te impacientes, ya vendrá, anoche me dijo que sí lo haría - le contestó Ginny mientras acomodaba algunos cojines.

- Tu no me llamaste anoche... - reclamó Ron

- Lo hice... pero no estabas en tu casa... ¿dónde te habías metido? - Ginny usó un tono de voz más serio - No me digas que fuiste a ver una de tus amiguitas.

- ¿Que? No, claro que no - le contestó ofendido - Estuve con los gemelos, puedes preguntarles si quieres.

Ginny alzó una ceja y luego cambió su expresión seria por una sonrisa. Escuchó el timbre.

- ¡Oh, mi hija! - Ginny se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. La alegre Lilian saludó a su madre y luego se abalanzó sobre su tío. Luego Harry bajó con James, muy bien peinado y limpio.

- Ron, escuché el timbre, pero estuve dándole un baño a James - Harry lo saludó estrachando su mano.

- ¿Qué, ahora és el papá quien baña al hijo? - Ron soltó una carcajada mientras alzaba al pequeño James.

- Bueno, en algo debemos colaborar ¿no? - Harry miró dulcemente a Ginny y ella le devolvió una sonrisa - Ya te veré cuando seas padre y esposo. No se puede dejar todas las labores a ellas, siempre es bueno ayudar un poco.

Harry besó dulcemente a Ginny, Lilian miró a sus papás y soltó algunas risitas. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ver algunas muestras de cariño entre sus papás, pero siempre le causaba 'risitas' cuando los veía besarse.

- Oigan, oigan - dijo Ron haciendo gestos -Ya, suficiente, no den malos ejemplos.

Ginny se rió al ver la cara de su hermano, parece que aún no estaba muy acostumbrado a ver a su hermana besando a Harry. El timbre volvió a sonar y esta vez fue Ron quien se emocionó. Harry y Ginny se dieron cuenta, pues intercambiaron sonrisas.

- No te emociones, Ron, seguro es el mandadero que nos trae el delivery que pedimos - dijo Ginny mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

El rostro de Ron cambió al pensar que estuvo a punto de ir corriendo a abrir la puerta y recibir a 'Hermione' con una ran sonrisa.

- ¡Tía Hermione! - gritó Lilian mientras corría hacia la puerta. Hermione le respondió con un abrazo, y como era ya costumbre, le dió algunos dulces, siempre diciéndole que los comparta con James.

- Ginny, ve a lavarte las manitos, ya vamos a comer - le advirtió Ginny, Lilian obedeció inmediatamente.

- ¡Gin!. ¡Harry!. ¡Ron!., que alegría verlos - Hermione saludó a cada uno, en su rostro se lucía una sonrisa impecable.

Ginny se entristeció al ver que la reacción de Hermione era totalmente otra, "entonces, tomó la poción" pensó la pelirroja en sus adentros, tratando de disimular su preocupación.

- Bueno, pasemos al comedor - dijo Ginny, recuperando su buen humor.

Almorzaron sin más preocupaciones, conversaron agradablemente y ya se hacía de extrañar los roces que Ron y Hermionesolían tener. Harry estaba al tanto de la decisión de Hermione, Ginny se lo había contado, no pudiendo resistir más con su angustia. El único no enterado era Ron, y alparecer ahora Hermione, pues lucía muy radiante.

Cuando todos estuvieron en la sala, mientras Lilian jugaba con James a pintar algunos dibujos, los cuatro amigos seguían conversando. Ron estaba más que encantado, por primera vez en mucho tiempo Hermione no le daba algún signo de alejamiento, por el contrario, Ron se había sentado a su lado y ella ni se había inmutado, cuando en otrasocasiones, habría hecho lo imposible por evitarlo.

-¿Y este CD Ron? - preguntó Harry, viendo la portada -New Kids on the block, vaya... no sabía que te gustaba este tipo de música muggle.

- ¿Me lo prestas? - le dijo Hermione viendo divertida el CD - Es un grupo ya antiguo.

-Ten cuidado - le dijo Ron - Me lo dio Fred, así que quizás tenga algo raro.

- Oh no te preocupes por eso - le contestó Hermione, cogió su varita y dio un par de golpecitos - Es sólo un CD común y corriente, no tiene nada oculto.

- En ese caso - intervino Ginny - lo pondré en el equipo... em... ¿me ayudas Harry? Todavía no soy muy experta en estas cosas.

- Claro cariño - le respondió Harry con algunas risas, le dio un pequeño beso a Ginny y puso el CD a correr.

- Fred mostró un interés especial por la tercera canción - agregó Ron

- Bueno - Harry se encogió de hombros y buscó la tercera canción, luego se sentó junto a los demás.

_Step by step ooh baby  
Gonna get to you girl_  
(Paso a paso, oh baby, llegaré hacia tí)

Un ritmo pop invadió la sala, pronto Ron se dio cuenta de que el mensaje de Fred era muy claro. Maldijo a su hermano para sus adentros, pero su pié derecho le daba la contra pues empezó a dar pequeños golpecitos contra el piso al ritmo de la canción.

Ron lanzó una mirada furtiva a Hermione mientras ella parecía también entrar en la contagiante onda de ese ritmo pop. Ginny expresó más su gusto por esta cancion desconocida para ella, jaló a Harry de un brazo y lo llevó al centro de la sala. Hermione sonreía divertida al ver la escena.

_And girl when you smile  
You got to know that you drive me wild  
_(Nena, cuando sonríes, debes saber que, me vuelves loco)

Harry al principio no se ubicaba, el baile no era lo suyo, pero luego sorprendió a todos con una sorprendente vuelta y un par de pasos. Lilian se paró y también empezó a bailar junto a su padre.

- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? - le preguntó Ginny asombrada.

- ¿Acaso no sabía de mis grandes dotes bailarinas? - le respondió Harry, una vez que sus movimientos regresaron a la normalidad.

- A ti no te gusta bailar, tu no sabes bailar - le dijo algo contradecida

- No, pero hay cosas que el amor es capaz de hacer - dicho esto cargó a su hija y dió un par de vueltas con ella. Ginny seguía sorprendida, al igual que Ron y Hermione.

Ron tampoco se quiso quedar atrás y de un brinco, ya estaba al centro de la sala. Su objetivo era llamar la atención de Hermione, pues ésta parecía un poco distraída, lo logró, ahora los ojos de Hermione estaban sobre él. Ron ya no sabía que más hacer, no sabía bailar, pero se acordó de algo que también vio gracias a los gemelos. Luego empezó a bailar como si su cuerpo fuera el de un robot y finalizó arrastrando sus pies hacia atrás.

_Hey girl cant you see  
Ive got to have you all just for me  
And girl yes its true  
No one else will ever do_  
(Nena, acaso no te das cuenta? te tendré para mí solo, sí, es verdad, y nadie más lo hará.)

Todos terminaron en risas al ver el espectáculo que Ron acababa de ofrecerles.

- Ron, nunca igualarás a Michael Jackson - le dijo Ginny, al recordar haber visto algo parecido en un video de los gemelos.

El rostro de Ron borró la sonrisa de autosatisfacción que tenía, volvió a su sitio, al igual que Harry y Ginny, ya había sido suficiente de diversión y baile. Ginny fue a la cocina a servir alguna bebidas, y Harry fue tras ella para ayudarle.

Hermione sonrió un poco y volteó hacia donde un desmoralizado Ron estaba.

- Lo dijo de broma - le dijo Hermione, tratando de cambiarle de rostro.

- Lo sé, pero es cierto, lo único que hice fue el ridículo

- Si, pero se vio muy gracioso

- Gracias por apoyar Hermione

- Bueno, a mi me gustó lo que hiciste - Ron miró a Hermione y verificó que Lilian y James estuvieran pintando sus dibujos, luego se acercó a Hermione.

- Te extrañé - le dijo en un susurro, y luego trató de besarla.

- Ron ¿qué haces? - le dijo ella, rompiendo aquel momento mágico.

- Yo... - Ron la miró extrañado "sígueme la corriente" recordó - Trataba de besarte.

- ¿Porqué?

- Porque... bueno... emm...

- Nuestra relación terminó hace mucho

- Si, pero creí que...

En ese preciso momento regresaron Ginny y Harry, ambos con un par de vasos en sus manos. Ginny alcanzó dos vasos a Hermione y Ron, y luego Harry le dió uno con una bebida de diferente color.

- Mmm... cerveza de mantequilla - dijo Ron mientras olía del aroma de su vaso, miró al vaso de Ginny y notó que su bebida era diferente - ¿Qué vas a tomar Ginny¿Estás enferma?

Ginny sonrió mientras veía su propio vaso y luego sonrió en complicidad con Harry.

- Es jugo de melocotón, en mi estado, no puedo tomar cerveza de mantequilla.

- ¿En tu estado? - preguntó Ron sin comprender

- Oh, Ginny... ¡Felicitaciones! - le dijo Hermione aproximándose a ella y abrazándola.

- ¿Porqué? - preguntó Ron, más perdido que antes.

- Volverás a ser tío - le respondió Harry - ¡brindemos por eso!

Ron no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo. Su hermana menor ya iba a tener su tercer hijo y él seguía sin qisuiera tener novia. En mucho tiempo sintió la pesadez de los años. Vio a Hermione durante un momento y sintió que quizás ella le dio falsas esperanzas. Su comportamiento era muy diferente al de antes, pero a la vez distante.

- Creo que debiste haber tomado el apellido Weasley - le dijo Ron a Harry, mientras levantaba su vaso - Haces honor a la familia.

- Dios, pero ¿cuándo te diste cuenta? - preguntó emocionada Hermione.

- Ayer, repentinamente sentí que mi cabeza se iba de mi cuerpo y si no fuera por Harry, habría terminado en el suelo. Fui al médico, y me dieron la grata noticia. Ya tengo 2 semanas y media.

- ¡Eso es bellísimo! - exclamó Hermione, con el mismo entusiasmo y emoción.

Ella también sintió la pesadez de los años, ya había alcanzado y sobrepasado sus metas personales y profesionales, péro había descuidado algo importante, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. ¿De qué valía seguir fingiendo?

- Vaya, ustedes si que no pierden el tiempo, eh - dijo sarcásticamente Ron a Harry mientras le sonreía y vaciaba la cerveza de mantequilla sobre su boca.

Nunca antes le había preocupado tanto el volver a sert tío, ya estaba acostumbrado a ello. Cada vez que se enteraba de algún miembro más en su extensa familia, le entraba cierta inquitud sobre el tiempo en que sería él quien diera la noticia. Algo que no quería era acabar viejo, solo y sin compañía, como era el futuro que le prevían los gemelos a Percy.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que apenas se dio cuenta de que a su lado algunas formas humanas estaban en movimiento. Cuando giró la vista, vio que Ginny seguía a Hermione rumbo a la cocina.

- ¿Y ellas? - preguntó el pelirrojo a Harry, quien no hizo más que encogerse de hombros.

- Seguro fueron a comentar con lujo de detalles cómo pasó todo esto. Vamos, brindemos una vez más, que volveré a ser padre.

Harry llenó de cerveza de mantequilla los vasos de él y Ron. Se le notaba muy emocionado con la noticia, ya era padre de dos hermosas criaturas, y ahora venía un ser más a la familia. Ron no pudo dejar de sentir cierto sentimiento de ... envidia.

- ¿Y están tentando nombres? - preguntó Ron, tratando de desaparecer la reciente envidia que sentía por su amigo; debería sentirse feliz por él, y no al contrario.

- Lo hemos estado pensando, si es mujercita se llamará Ceralize, si es varón...mmm... aún no hemos decidio algún nombre, pero estamos pensando Dreya o Dante.

- Hum... ya veo, con tal que no lo llames Norberto, no hay problema...

Ambos amigos rieron al recordar los nombres con que Hagrid solía bautizar sus criaturas mágicas. Sus risas se escucharon hasta la cocina, donde dos chicas charlaban en una absoluta tranquilidad. El ambiente era otro, mientras en la sala todo parecía ser broma y júbilo, en la cocina reinaba un ambiente triste.

No era para menos, Ginny consolaba en su regazo a Hermione, quien sin poder controlarlo, sollozaba al no encontrar otra salida para su tristeza.

- No puedo, Gin, no puedo olvidarlo, lo amo mucho - decía con la voz entrecortada.

- Ay niña, y pensar que eras tú quien me aconsejaba en el colegio, mírate ahora.

Hermione sonrió mientras recordaba sus tiempos de colegiala, cuando aconsejaba a varias chicas sobre temas de amores, siendo incapaz de aconsejarse ella misma en estos momentos.

- Hermy, no sabes cuánto me duele verte así. ¿Porqué no dejas de sufrir de una vez?. Sabes, en momentos como éste, hasta aprobaría de que uses del _reverse oblius, _con tal de ya no verte llorar más.

- Ay Ginny, Keyla me lo dio ayer, esa pócima, yo... ayer... anoche...

Ginny escuchaba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras entendía la dificultad para hablar que tenía Hermione. Había sido ella, HErmione, quien impidió que Ginny cometiera una locura al tratar de conseguir es poción hace muchos, muchos años; y ahora era ella quien trató de impedírselo. Lastimosamente los tiempos cambian, si bien Ginny para entonces era una adolescxente, ahora HErmione ya era una mujer adulta, y bien sabía las consecuencias que podría traer el borrar ciertos recuerdos de su memoria.

- Simplemente quise olvidar que alguna vez Ron me hizo daño, quería retornar a esa memoria de hace ocho años, cuando apenas nos separamos, pero era imposible, esa poción es capaz de borrar más que eso. Los efectos pueden ser muy malos, a veces sólo recuerdas el nombre, y en raras ocasiones llegas a olvidarlo todo.

- Hermione... ¿qué hiciste?.¿Acaso, olvidaste quien es Ron, no lo recuerdas?

Las lágrimas de Hermione seguían recorriendo su rostro mientras ella negaba con su cabeza.

- Ni siquiera fui capaz de tomar la poción, estaba lista, estaba a punto de vertirlo sobre mi jugo, pero no pude, no pude...

Ambas estaban muy absortas, en su conversación. Hermione sollozaba y hablaba con un tono de voz bajo, Ginny sólo la escuchaba mientras pensaba en lo diferente que hubieran sido las cosas si tan solo Keyla no se hubiera dejado engañar. Ambas estaban en ese momento atenta una a otra, que ninguna se dio cuenta de que alguien más las escuchaba desde el marco de la puerta.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.

.-.

Holaaaaa!

Que tal! seguro odiándome por no haber actualizado en taaaaanto tiempo n.n' bueno bueno bueno... es que... nuevamente estoy saliendo de este mundo de los fan fictions... como nuevos proyectos saltan a mi mente y estoy dejando un poco de lado los hobbies... En fin, les adelanto que no he dejado de ecribir, al contrario, he estado muy absorta en la escritura, pero de una historia propia (omc!) zacto, ahora me estoyd edicando un poco a crear mis propios personajes, mi propio mundo y mis propios líos... n.n ... pero eso tampoco quiere decir que abandone al 100 por ciento los fanfictions... solo que empiezo a dedicarme más en otros asuntos, ademas de la vida normal y todo eso o.o

Espero que no hayan creido que dejare esta historia en el aire... la continuare y terminaré, ya falta muuy poco. Y también terminare otra que tengo por ahí incompleta .

Bueno, mucha suerte para todos ustedes, y gracias por la gran paciencia... (ojalá aún siga algún lector por ahí... o ya me quedé sin público? T.T)

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Canción : Step by step (paso a paso)

Intérprete : New kids on the block


	8. Inicio de una nueva vida

Inicio de una nueva vida

Capítulo Final

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..--..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

- ¿Podrían decirme que pasa aquí?... Hermione… tú… - Harry acababa de entrar a la cocina con cierta preocupación, y al ver el rostro de Hermione pareció entender la situación.

- Harry¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – le preguntó Ginny, igual de asombrada que Hermione, quien por la impresión no pudo hablar.

- Acabo de entrar, pero ya entiendo la reacción de Ron, supongo que escuchó algo que lo alteró, y salió casi sin despedirse.

- ¡Ron, Ron me escucho¿Nos escuchó? – Hermione por fin reaccionó y miraba a Harry y Ginny buscando una respuesta.

- Por la forma en que se fue, mas su rostro… creo que sí, creo que escuchó más de lo que debería. No sé de qué…

- ¡Perdóname Harry¡Ginny! - Hermione salió casi corriendo de la cocina, dejando a Harry con las palabras en la boca y a Ginny asombrada.

- Oh Dios, creo que ahora las cosas empeoraron, Harry – Ginny abrazó a su esposo y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro – siempre pensé que lo lograrían¿Porqué las cosas fueron tan malas?

- No lo sé querida, no lo sé.

- Espero que lo encuentre, estoy segura de que fue tras él.

Con ese último deseo, Ginny dio un beso a Harry y salió de la cocina. Harry fue tras ella y junto a sus hijos trataron de seguir con los juegos, siempre ocultando los malos ratos bajo una sonrisa para los niños, pues ellos viven en un mundo aparte de los problemas adultos.

- Tía Hermione se fue llorando – dijo Lilian luego de un rato – no me gusta verla triste, ni siquiera me escuchó cuando la llamé. ¿Va a regresar cuando esté bien, no?

- Si – contestaron Harry y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

No volvieron a hablar del tema y siguieron siendo la familia feliz que acostumbraban a ser.

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-

Hermione no podía sentirse más desorientada, instintivamente había aparecido en la madriguera, pero antes de tocar la puerta, lo volvió a pensar, y cayó en cuenta de que Ron no se encontraría ahí, no en un momento como ese. Sabía que Ron tenía su propio departamento, pero no sabía dónde estaba. Nunca le interesó saber dónde era, y si alguna vez le dieron la dirección, no la memorizó. Hermione permaneció junto a la puerta de la madriguera sin saber qué hacer. Ron prefería ir a lugares tranquilos, donde nadie pudiera molestarlo, o por el contrario, buscaría a la persona con quien tuviera el problema. Lo conocía bien, pero ahora no era ella a quien buscaba, y hay tantos lugares donde Ron podría estar, que realmente Hermione no sabía qué hacer.

Antes de reaccionar, la puerta se abrió. Hermione permaneció petrificada junto a la puerta, y vio que era la Sra. Weasley quien estaba frente a ella.

- Pasa hija, justo estaba preparando un café.

Hermione no se pudo negar, hacía frío y no sabía qué más hacer por el momento. Pero sintió vergüenza de sí misma, estaba con los ojos llorosos y era la madre de Ron quien le invitaba un café. En ese momento, Hermione deseó que la tragase la tierra.

- Creí que nunca tocarías mi puerta, no sé si hice bien o mal, pero ya estabas mucho tiempo ahí parada.

- ¿C-cómo lo supo? – preguntó Hermione tratando de calmar su voz.

La Sra. Weasley le alcanzó una taza y le sonrió cálidamente, luego le señaló aquel reloj, donde una aguja con la cabeza de Hermione estaba en la madriguera.

- Dime hija¿qué pasó¿qué hizo esta vez ese cabeza hueca de mi hijo?

Hermione no pudo contenerse más, su voz se quebró y algunas lágrimas salieron.

- No fue él, Sra. Weasley, esta vez fue mi culpa. Yo- yo traté de borrar mi memoria y regresarla a través del tiempo, pero sólo con el recuerdo de Ron. Quería volver a empezar, olvidando todo lo que pasé, es muy difícil para mí, y no, y no puedo… ya no puedo más… pero no tomé la poción, no pude, y él se enteró. Y ahora debe odiarme.

- Calma, calma… no te preocupes, que él no te odiará nunca. Me disgustó escuchar esa idea que tuviste de borrar los recuerdos de Ron de tu cabeza, pero entiendo que tuviste tus razones, y te agradezco que no lo hayas hecho. No llores, él no te odia, nunca podría hacerlo. Cuántas veces lo tuve aquí sentado en esa misma silla, contándome lo mucho que sufría y lo mucho que te extrañaba. Te ha esperado tanto tiempo, te ama más que a él mismo, incluso si tuvo sus novias, sé que en el fondo, siempre estuvo solo.

- ¿Dónde está? – suplicó Hermione – Por favor Sra. Weasley dígame dónde está.

- Lo siento hija, no lo sé, y ni siquiera este reloj puede decírmelo.

- Dígame dónde vive, quiero encontrarlo, por favor… por favor

La sra Weasley se dirigió hacia donde estaban algunos papeles, sacó un pedazo de papel con algo escrito.

- Ésta es su dirección, no te garantizo que esté ahí, pero no pierdes nada intentándolo.

- ¡Gracias!

- No es nada hija… y quiero pedirte un favor, ya no sufran más, me duele verlo triste, y a ti también.

Hermione asintió sonriendo y se despidió, salió de la madriguera y desapareció.

"B-103" leyó Hermione una placa sobre la puerta, "Es aquí, aquí vive Ron", Hermione tocó el timbre y esperó. Pero nadie abría.

Insistió con el timbre varias veces, y la desesperación la invadió, empezó a golpear la puerta y a llamar a Ron por su nombre.

"No está" pensó finalmente Hermione, ya rindiéndose. Hermione salió caminando lentamente del edificio y para su sorpresa, estaba lloviendo. Pudo haber evitado el agua por varias maneras, total, era una bruja, pero poco le importó el agua que se deslizaba por su cabello y rostro. Caminó unas cuantas cuadras y al llegar a una esquina desolada, desapareció.

Abrió los ojos, y las paredes y el techo de su departamento otra vez la rodeaban. Se sentía tibio y acogedor, todo permanecía igual. Bueno, casi todo, porque cuando ella se fue, Ron no estaba sentado sobre su sillón, con el muñeco Ronnie en la mano.

- ¡Ron! – Hermione estaba sorprendida, el último lugar donde pensaba encontrar a Ron era en su propio departamento.

Ron no le contestó, sólo se puso de pié y dejó a Ronnie sobre el mueble.

- Curioso – dijo Ron finalmente, mientras seguía mirando a Ronnie – pero yo soy más guapo

- Ron…

- Creí que me habías bloqueado el acceso – le dijo Ron, interrumpiéndola – No tenía las llaves y no sabía cómo entrar, así que me arriesgué. Pero no pasó nada. Pude aparecerme aquí sin problemas.

- Nunca te bloqueé. Podrías haberte aparecido cuantas veces quisieras durante todo este tiempo, no iba a pasarte nada. Te quité las llaves de mi departamento, pero no el acceso.

- Mmm, interesante, de haberlo sabido, habría venido antes, mucho antes.

- Agradezco el respeto a mi privacidad, gracias.

- Si tengo acceso aquí, no podrías tener privacidad.

- De todas maneras, sé que no habrías hecho nada fuera de "lo legal"

- ¿Porqué estás tan segura?

Hermione estaba un tanto sorprendida por el comportamiento de Ron. Primero no esperaba tenerlo en su departamento, y segundo, le hablaba como si nada hubiera pasado, es más, incluso hablaba con su tono bromista y pícaro.

- No es por nada, pero… creí que estarías molesto conmigo.

- Lo estoy.

Esta respuesta sorprendió aún más a Hermione. Conocía las facetas de Ron, conocía sus momentos de amargura, y éste parecía no ser uno. Sin embargo, algo en ella se erizó, por primera vez sintió cierta frialdad en el tono de voz y en la mirada de Ron. Desvió los ojos para no verlo directamente.

- No entiendo… - le dijo Hermione mientras cruzaba los brazos, pues sentía frío. Ni bien lo hizo, cayó en cuenta de que estaba empapada, por la impresión de ver a Ron lo había olvidado. Empezó a temblar levemente.

- Yo tampoco… sólo sé que quería venir aquí, y aquí estoy – Ron también desvió la mirada, vio la reacción de Hermione y la vio empapada. La vio temblar mientras su ropa se ceñía a su cuerpo, haciendo notar sus atributos.

- Cámbiate, estás temblando – Ron le cogió de la mano y la dirigió a su cuarto – Ven, no sé porqué caminas bajo la lluvia, aun no teniendo un paraguas, hay muchas formas de no mojarte – Ron sacó un suéter del clóset mientras Hermione temblaba cada vez más.

Ron cogió el cabello de Hermione y lo sujetó con un gancho. Luego desprendió los brazos de Hermione y poco a poco fue desabrochando su blusa.

- Ron, y-yo p-puedo hacerl-lo sola – le dijo Hermione con los labios temblantes, mientras trataba de tapar su busto con sus brazos.

- ¿Qué intentas tapar? Lo he visto varias veces, incluso sin esto – dijo señalando el brasiere.

- Dios, estás helada – dijo Ron, mientras terminaba de despojarla de lo que sostenía su busto. Ron empezó a desabrocharse su camisa rápidamente.

- ¿Q-qué hac-ces? – preguntó Hermione sorprendida, con los labios casi morados.

- Hace tiempo me enseñaste – dijo Ron mientras tiraba su camisa al suelo y pegaba su cuerpo al de Hermione – que la mejor forma de dar calor, es mediante el calor corporal, de esta manera, evitamos el que sufras de hipotermia.

- Sí, pero eso es bajo temperaturas extremas, lo de ahora, es como un día cualquiera.

- No importa, igual, acabo de salvarte.

- No es cierto, sólo te estás aprovechando.

- Mmm… sí, también, no voy a negarlo.

Permanecieron así durante unos minutos sin hablar, abrazados como quizás lo estuvieron alguna vez hace ocho años.

- Creo que ya es suficiente – dijo Hermione, ahora sus labios volvían a estar rosados.

- No, aún sigues fría… pero sí, creo que ya te has aprovechado de mí suficiente – Ron cogió el suéter que había sacado hace uno minutos y se lo pudo a Hermione – Esto te abrigará, claro que no podrá compararse a mí, pero algo es algo.

- Sí, gracias. ¿Me esperas en la sala? Terminaré de cambiarme - dijo Hermione señalando su falda mojada.

- Lo que está ahí también lo he visto, no sé por qué te ocultas tanto. Pero, te daré tu privacidad, además que prepararé chocolate para tomar frente a la chimenea mientras conversamos un poco.

Ron cogió su camisa del suelo y se la puso, salió de la habitación mientras se abrochaba los botones.

Hermione lo vio ruborizada, Ron acostumbraba a hacerlo, y no había cambiado. A pesar de ser una mujer liberal y de mente abierta, seguía ruborizándose frente a ciertos comentarios de Ron sobre su vida íntima. Por suerte eran comentarios que sólo se quedaban en esas cuatro paredes.

No se había dado cuenta hasta que se vio en el espejo. Ese suéter le recordaba algo especial. Sí, era el mismo que tenía puesta cuando por primera vez ella y Ron vivieron esos momentos tan especiales e inolvidables. No lo había usado en años, y ni siquiera recordaba dónde estaba. Pero si de algo estaba segura, es que en su clóset no se encontraba. Hermione desvió su mirada hacia un viejo baúl, y vio que el candado estaba abierto. Había una inscripción sobre el baúl: "H & R".

Se dirigió a la sala y encontró a Ron frente a la chimenea, con tos tazas de chocolate. Ron le alcanzó una.

- Sacaste este suéter de mi baúl.

- También es mío, recuerda, tengo derecho a ver lo que contiene.

- Hoy, has invadido mucho de mi vida privada.

- No lo creo, soy más de la idea de que intento recuperar lo que algún tiempo fue parte de mi vida.

Ambos tomaron algunos sorbos antes de continuar.

- Claro que el departamento es tuyo, pero, hay mucho de mí aquí.

- ¿Cómo qué?

- Como tú, por ejemplo, eso es suficiente.

Hermione tomó otro sorbo, mientras empezaba a sentir el calor proveniente de la chimenea.

- Ron, no entiendo, se supone que… se supone que deberías estar odiándome, y estás aquí, conmigo, hablándome de lo más normal sin decirme nada de lo que pasó hace un rato.

- Como te dije hace un rato, estoy molesto. Lo estoy. Pero… no te odio, no podría. No sabes cuánto he esperado el momento en que por fin pudiera hablar contigo de esta manera, pacíficamente, sin que me estés cortando ni que quiera huir de mí. Y… lo que escuché… me dolió… nunca pensé que para darme otra oportunidad tendrías que borrarme de tu mente.

- Ron…

- Me sentí estúpido en ese momento. Yo ahí, intentando ganarme tu corazón otra vez, haciendo el papel de idiota, cumpliendo lo que me pedías, en medio de una ilusión. Pensé que me querías, incluso estuve seguro de eso. Estuve muy seguro de haber logrado lo que en tantos años intenté. Y luego me entero de que la solución no fue mi esfuerzo, sino una poción.

- Pero nunca la tomé.

- Lo sé, pero aún sigue doliendo. Es como si hubieras sacado un "A" en un examen, creyendo que fuiste tú, pero luego descubres que fue gracias a un hechizo, o algo por el estilo. No sé cómo explicarlo. Sólo sé que me siento defraudado conmigo mismo. Y todo fue mi culpa. Sé que el contarte sobre mi vida libertina no fue agradable. Pero no puedo mentirte, quiero ser sincero contigo, en todo, desde el principio. ¿De qué valdría ganarme tu amor a base de mentiras?

Ron tomo otro sorbo de chocolate mientras Hermione lo miraba casi sin pestañear.

- Me dolió mucho – dijo finalmente – sentí rabia y celos de todas esas mujeres, las odié y te odié a ti también. Pero no puedo ocultar lo que siento por ti, traté de hacer a un lado los malos recuerdos, pero no pude. En la desesperación no se me ocurrió algo mejor que esa poción. Es un sentimiento feo, el amar a alguien y no querer amarlo.

- ¿Ves lo fácil que es hablar y decir todo lo que uno siente?

Hermione lo miró largamente, aquello había sido una directa muy punzante.

- Bien, tú ganas. Fui inmadura, no quise escucharte, y… y bueno, reconozco que tuve gran culpa de esta separación de ocho años. Me siento mal por eso¡siento que he desperdiciado ocho años de mi vida! Ocho años que pude haber estado junto a ti…

- Ocho años… quizás, ya estaríamos esperando al tercer miniWeasley.

Hermione empezó a reír, mientras unas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas. Ron dejó a un lado su taza de chocolate y se acercó a ella. La abrazó.

- ¡Me siento tan tonta! De todos los libros que leí, ninguno me sirvió para arreglar ese malentendido a su debido tiempo.

- Bueno, tampoco creo que hayas encontrado un libro sobre "Perdone a su pareja en diez días" ni en la zona restringida de la biblioteca de Hogwarts.

- ¿Porqué tuvo que pasar tanto tiempo para este día?

- Nunca es tarde, podríamos empezar de nuevo, rehacer nuestras vidas…

- Me encantaría… - dijo Hermione en un hilo de voz

Ron le dio un beso en la frente y la abrazó aún más fuerte.

- Sabes, a pesar de haber sido hiriente lo que dijiste sobre olvidarme, y la poción, lo primero que quise hacer fue abrazarte. En ese momento no pude hacerlo, quería abrazarte, pero quería estar solo. No sabía dónde ir, y llegué aquí. Me calmé mucho más cuando comprobé que tu protección de antiaparición no me afectaba. Me sentí feliz al saber que no me habías bloqueado el acceso.

- Simplemente te amenacé con hacerlo, pero en realidad, nunca lo hice. Por dentro sabía que no intentarías entrar sin mi consentimiento. ¿Y ves que no fue necesario bloquearte?

- Tienes suerte de que no lo sabía, sino…

- No, Ron, te conozco, y sé que no te atreverías…

- Quién sabe, robarte un beso a medianoche no es algo malo…

- ¿Un beso? No, Ronald, estás acostumbrado a robarme más que eso.

Ron se rió mientras buscaba los puntos débiles de Hermione, luego empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

- ¡No¡Ya basta¡Ya…! - Hermione seguía riéndose incluso le faltaba aire – No vale, tu tienes más fuerza.

Ron dejó de atormentar a Hermione con las cosquillas, y empezó a besarla. Fue un beso que los trasladó por el tiempo, sus mentes volaron muchos años atrás, cuando luego de que estudiar y de que Harry se fuera, ambos se entregaron a la juventud de la noche, y al éxtasis del amor. Repentinamente, Ron rompió el beso.

- Debo irme ahora¿nos veremos mañana?

- ¿Irte? Quédate a dormir, ya lo has hecho antes.

- ¡Señorita Hermione Jane Granger¡Me está pidiendo usted que me quede a dormir en su departamento¡Esto es increíble!

- ¡Ron! - Hermione estaba algo ruborizada, sabía que era una de sus bromas, pero aún así, se ruborizaba – Por favor, no me hagas esto.

- ¿El qué? Sólo quiero respetarte, y a tu privacidad también. Si vamos a empezar de nuevo, creo que lo deberíamos tomar con calma, sólo algo de tiempo, te prometo que no será mucho.

Ron cogió las manos de Hermione y se despidió besando sus manos, Hermione sólo sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso antes que él desapareciera.

Sola en esa habitación, cogió al Ronnie y lo elevó por los aires dándole vueltas mientras ella divertida tarareaba la canción "one wish". Se dirigió a su habitación y cayó sobre su cama, abrazando al Ronnie y con una sonrisa imborrable en su rostro.

Se dio media vuelta, y en el preciso momento en que dejó muñeco caer sobre el suelo, un brazo pasó por su cintura, y una voz cálida le susurró al oído.

- Espero que no te hayas creído toda esa basura de la calma, de esperar y del tiempo¿verdad que no?

- Ni siquiera se me cruzó por la mente – le contestó Hermione volviéndose hacia él.

- Te amo, Hermione.

- Yo también Ron.

Y esa noche, Ron se quedó a dormir con ella, recordando viejos tiempos, y planeando lo que vendría a ser su nueva vida. Recordándose a cada momento que no es tarde, que pueden empezar de nuevo, y prometiéndose más comunicación para resolver sus problemas. Saber escuchar es importante, y también lo es saber decir. Ellos ahora lo saben. El sol está por salir, y ellos aún no han pegado los ojos, entre conversaciones, recuerdos, planes y otras cosas, el tiempo se hace corto, y es que recuperar ocho años no es fácil, pero tampoco imposible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

.-.-.-.-.-.

Holas!... mmm, saben , iba a hacer un final un poco más largo e iba a quedar en dos capítulos... pero me la pensé mejor y suprimí algunas cosas, como que ya estaba un poco melodramático... y pos... nu sé... xD ... pero este final me gustó... aunque suene un poco raro, la reacción de Ron me deja muy sorprendida, ni siquiera se peleó o quiso vengarse jajaja... mmm... pienso que se debe a que esa era la oprtunidad que tenía, y pos no la iba a desaprovechar... además, ya sabe bastante de malos entendidos, un Ron de casi 30 años ya debe estar muy crecidito y madurito como para saber dialogar mejor... al contrario de Hermione, quien por un impulso orgulloso y dolido actuó como lo hizo. aaahhh... la vida...

Bueno, agradezco que me hayan acompañado hasta ahora... y con todo este tiempo que demoré en actualizar T.T gracias por la paciencia... muchas a gracias a quienes me dejaron reviews a lo largo del fic, y a quienes lo leyeron sin dejar rr, tmb n.n Pero no crean que este capítulo final es el fin! NOOO! (aunq... debería serlo, no?) hoy por la mañana se me ocurrió hacer un epílogo... síii, un capítulo adicional con algunos años encima... aún no lo tengo muy definido, pero de que haré uno, lo haré... pero esta vez no estará tan enfocado en las parejitas, sino en sus críos. jujuju... ya siento la imaginación fluir!


	9. Epílogo

**Epílogo **

* * *

. 

Una hermosa jovencita terminaba de alistarse frente a su espejo, peinaba su sedosa cabellera roja y la recogía con un extraño broche lila, con estrellas plateadas parpadeantes. Puso en su bolso algunas cosas, entre ellas algunos cuadernos, su diario, y luego salió de su habitación al llamado de su padre.

- ¿Estás lista? Apenas tienes 16 años y ya te demoras como tu madre.

- ¡Harry! - exclamó otra pelirroja, advirtiendo con sus ojos que no hiciera ciertos comentarios.

- Sólo es una broma, cariño – respondió Harry, mientras le daba un pequeño beso a su esposa.

- ¡James¡Dreya! – llamó la mujer a sus hijos, quienes jugaban mientras todos se disponían a salir.

- Bien, ya que todos estamos listos, podemos irnos.

-¡Espera papá!. ¡Olvidé algo! - dijo la jovencita.

-Lilian, por favor… siempre nos haces esto… accio celular – dijo su padre mientras agitaba su varita, conociendo el "algo" que su hija había olvidado.

Un aparato muggle vino volando por toda la sala y aterrizó en las manos de la jovencita, quien simplemente sonrió mientras abrazaba a su papá.

- Bueno, creo que ya podremos irnos, Harry querido, tú primero – le dijo su esposa mientras le alcanzaba un recipiente con polvos flu.

Harry desapareció por la chimenea, y luego uno a uno sus hijos también fueron haciendo lo mismo.

- ¡Mamá! Acabo de peinarme, odio el flu – dijo su única hija mientras cogía un poco de los polvos para luego desaparecer.

- ¡Ginny! – exclamó una mujer castaña al ver que su amiga aparecía por la chimenea. – Oh merlín, se arruinó tu traje – dijo cogiendo su varita y luego la agitó, limpiando de cenizas a Ginny, además de devolverle su antiguo peinado.

Ginny vio que sus hijos ya estaban limpios de ceniza, y el peinado de Lilian estaba tan impecable como antes de salir.

- Gracias, Hermione, no sé que haría sin tu ayuda.

- Terminarías más loca que ahora, supongo. Ron! – dijo la castaña dirigiéndose a las escaleras – ¡ya llegaron!

- ¡Un momento! - respondió una voz ahogada desde el segundo piso.

James y Dreya se unieron a Oliver y Hans, dos gemelos de cabello castaño con muchas pecas, que compartían casi la misma edad de Dreya. Todos solían jugar con algunos objetos muggles con ciertos encantamientos, sobre todo, juegos de espionaje y persecuciones entre ellos mismos.

- ¿Seguro que estarás bien con ellos, Lin? – le preguntó la mujer castaña a la jovencita por su nombre de cariño.

- ¡Claro tía Hermy¡Yo sola puedo con estos demonios¿Cuándo te he defraudado? – le respondió, muy segura de sí misma, pero en el fondo dudando que esta vez pueda controlarlos. Cada vez se hacía más difícil poder contenerlos, además de que el uso de magia fuera del colegio estaba prohibido, empeoraba las cosas.

- ¡Nunca! Confío en ti, Lin – le contestó su tía.

- Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos – dijo Ron, mientras llegaba donde se encontraban su esposa, su hermana y su cuñado. – ¡Lin¡Pero qué linda jovencita! Hay que empezar a tener cuidado con los pretendientes, Harry – le dijo su amigo en broma, lo cual pareció no gustarle mucho al ojiverde.

- Bueno y ¿qué esperan? – dijo Lilian para relajar un poco la tensión que se reflejaba en el rostro de su padre – Se les hará tarde. ¿Dónde está Marlene, tía Hermy?

- Está descansando, tuvo fiebre por la mañana, pero ya le di una poción después del almuerzo. Puse un hechizo silenciador en su habitación, así que no te tienes que preocupar por si estos diablillos se acercan a su puerta. Dormirá como un angelito sin escuchar ningún ruido. Pero si despierta, ya sabes que siempre puedes…

- … llamarte de emergencia a tu celular – completó la joven adolescente con una sonrisa. – Lo sé tía Hermy, puedes ir tranquila, yo me aseguraré de que todo esté en orden.

- ¡Ah tus padres deben estar tan orgullosos de tí!

- Por supuesto – aseguró Harry – Estamos orgullosos de nuestra prefecta.

- Sí, un claro ejemplo de que los hijos superan a los padres, porque tus padres nunca fueron prefectos – añadió Ron – en cambio, tu tío sí que lo fue…

- ¡Y qué prefecto! – terminó a su vez Ginny, añadiendo un tono de voz irónico – pero esa es otra historia. Te dejamos con los niños, confiamos en que puedes con ellos.

- ¡Sip! – dijo la chica mientras recibía el beso de su madre en la frente – ¡Ahora ya vayanse¡Cada minuto que pierden aquí será uno menos en la ceremonia! No saben cómo me hubiera gustado ir, pero bueno, alguien tiene que cuidar que estos monstruos no hagan nada.

- Ah, una última cosa, si llegan tus…

En ese momento, la chimenea se iluminó y de ella salieron otros 3 adolescentes, 2 niñas y 2 adultos.

- ¡Fred¡Charly! – exclamó Ron – Se supone que llegarían antes, ya es tarde.

- Lo sabemos – contestó Charly – Perdón por el retraso, es que tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente en la madriguera.

- ¡Sí, y Calvin tuvo su primera amonestación por usar magia fuera del colegio! – terminó de decir Fred en referencia a su hijo

- Pareces orgulloso de eso – le dijo Ginny mirándolo con extrañeza.

- Me recuerda a mí, cuando era pequeño… recuerdo que….

- ¡Ya basta! – interrumpió Ron – No queremos oír tus magníficas aventuras Fred, ya se nos hace tarde, y sabes cómo es Percy, además prometimos a mamá que iríamos.

- Sí, creo que ya debemos irnos – agregó Hermione – Lilian, te los encargamos a todos¿ok?

- Perdón por traerte 5 dolores de cabeza más Lin-Lin - se disculpó Charly haciendo referencia a los niños y adolescentes que habían traído.

- No te preocupes tío Charly, yo me encargo de todos ellos.

Finalmente, todos se dispusieron a ir, Hermione y Ginny se mostraban complacidas al tener que aparecerse en la madriguera, pues detestaban el flu, sobre todo cuando estaban tan bien vestidas y adornadas, para el evento de gran envergadura al que estaban yendo. Percy por fin había logrado su objetivo, e iba a ser nombrado ministro de magia.

Sola en la casa, la joven Lilian veía a los niños jugueteando y corriendo alrededor de la sala, usando para ello armas de juguete que disparaban chispas de bengala, que al impregnarse en el polo de alguno de ellos, se convertía en una mancha. En el juego esto significaba, que el que tenía una mancha estaba "muerto" y no podría volver a jugar hasta que se borrara la mancha, y eso era al terminar todo el juego.

Lilian observaba la sala llena de manchas azules y rojas, que eran los colores de los dos equipos, y suspiró al ver que era la única de su edad dentro de esa casa, tan llena de pecas andantes. Resignada al aburrimiento y con un par de manchas azules en sus pantalones, Lilian se sentó sobre el mueble y sacó uno de sus libros.

Habían pasado ya casi 11 años desde que tío Ron y tía Hermione se habían vuelto a reconciliar. Como fruto de ese amor renovado, nacieron los gemelos Oliver y Hans, ambos con cabello castaño y pecas, pero que según su padre, su cabello tenía cierto tono rojizo. Ahora ellos tenían casi 11 años, y este verano era el último que pasarían en casa, pues terminadas las vacaciones, irían a su primer año en Hogwarts, junto a Dreya, hermano menor de Lilian.

Marlene ya tenía 5 años, era el vivo retrato de su madre, pero con pecas y ojos azules. Lilian siguió recorriendo su vista hasta llegar al jardín, donde los niños seguían jugando. Vio a Calvin, hijo de Fred, luego vio a Marcus, el menor de los cuatro hijos de Charly, siguió recorriendo su vista y vio a Hebert, segundo hijo de Bill.

Finalmente vio a las niñas concentradas en sus juegos de muñecas, ambas con unos 7 u 8 años, una pelirroja, Melissa, hija de George, y la otra rubia, Shaniece, hija única de Percy. Claro, sin olvidar a la pequeña Marlene de 5 años, tercera hija de Hermione y Ron.

Lilian se sentía feliz de formar parte de una gran familia, obtenía más dinero de lo normal haciendo estos pequeños trabajos de niñera, y sus tíos sabían recompensarla muy bien, tanto con galeones, como con regalos. Pero a la vez se sentía algo sola y no es que no tuviera primos de su edad, claro que los tenía, solo que, para variar, eran todos hombres. Algo normal, es que sus primos decidieran pasar las vacaciones junto a sus amigos, novias, amigas que les gustaban, en fin. Es cierto que tuvo una invitación a pasar una semana en la casa de playa de la novia de Patrick, pero la rechazó frente a la idea de pasar esa semana tocando los violines para su primo y su novia.

En fin… los únicos más cercanos a su edad que estaban con ella en ese momento, eran su hermano y Marcus, ambos iban en tercer curso de Hogwarts, mientras Calvin y Hebert iban en segundo curso y Oliver, Hans y Dreya recién entrarían a su primer año.

Sus otros primos ya estaban en cursos superiores, o bien ya especializándose en institutos. Y en fin… una extensa familia.

- ¡Ríndete! – gritó un chico castaño, con cierto tono rojizo en el cabello, mientras apuntaba con un arma de juguete a Lilian.

- Oliver, no tengo tiempo para esto, contestó mientras cerraba su libro.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Hans, ubicándose al lado de su hermano

- Trato de leer, sin que los gnomos feos que juegan a mi alrededor me molesten – les contestó con una sonrisa en la boca mientras se desperezaba sobre el sillón.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó Dreya, al sacar el diario de Lilian de su bolso.

- ¡Nada¡Dámelo! – le dijo rápidamente mientras intentaba quitarle el pequeño cuaderno.

- ¡Ja, ni pensarlo – dijo James, quien le arrebató el diario a Dreya y luego se echó a correr.

Lilian gritó varias veces el nombre de su hermano y que le devolviera su diario, cada vez tomando un color más rosado sobre sus mejillas. Finalmente, al darse cuenta del reto de su hermano, cogió el arma de juguete de Oliver y se fue tras James.

- A que perdiste tus viejas habilidades – le dijo James desde su escondite.

- A que no – le respondió Lilian, tratando de averiguar de dónde provenía la voz, pero la verdad era que ella también lo temía. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que no volvía a jugar con ellos. De hecho, era ella quien propagó el juego de "espionaje" entre sus hermanos y primos menores. – Tengo mucha más experiencia que tú en esto, le ganaba a todos tus primos grandulones.

- ¡Pero ahora ya estás muy vieja! - le contestó su hermano saliendo de su escondite y disparando las chispas contra ella. Una bengala la rozó, y por poco casi pierde el juego.

- ¡No estoy vieja, Gregory James!

- ¡Claro que sí, Lilian Marcela!

En ese momento, la cocina se llenó de chispas y bengalas, todos los primos miraban asombrados desde el marco de la puerta cómo ambos disparaban y esquivaban las bengalas.

Finalmente, una chispa dorada salió de ambas armas, indicando que el juego había terminado.

- ¡Ja-ja! Parece que gané – dijo triunfante James mientras señalaba una mancha roja que estaba sobre el polo de su hermana.

- Ni lo creas – le contestó ella, señalándolo. Cuando James se vio, no podía creerlo, una "carita feliz" de tinta roja estaba dibujada en todo su polo. Sin duda, el sello distintivo con el que Lilian había pasado a la historia dentro de los juegos de los pelirrojos.

- Woooow – salió desde el marco de la puerta, todos los primos se habían conglomerado ahí sólo para presenciar en persona el gran acontecimiento y poder contarlo luego a sus amigos y familiares. Seguro sería algo que pasaría de generación a generación.

- Creo que me debes algo – dijo Lilian extendiendo la mano.

Su hermano entendió, y le dio su diario. Las manchas fueron desapareciendo poco a poco, tanto de la ropas, como de las paredes y muebles.

- Bueno chicos – continuó Lilian - ¿A alguien se le antoja una pizza? Preguntó mientras cogía el teléfono.

Todos asintieron, sin salir de su asombro.

-o-o-o0o-o-o-

- … Y quiero que sepan que no hubiera logrado nada de esto sin la ayuda y colaboración de…..

- ¿Hasta cuándo va a hablar? – dijo Ron entre dientes.

- No lo sé, pero no podré aguantar mucho, ya tengo ganas de echarle dientes a ese buffet – le contestó George.

- ¡Shhh! – los calló su madre, quien los miró severamente.

- ¡Mamá! Es la verdad¡está ahí parado sin dejar de mover la boca hace dos horas!

- Hoy es el gran día de su hermano¿y ustedes lo quieren echar a perder¿Acaso no pueden estar serios una vez en su vida¡Se comportan como adolescentes, y no como los adultos que son! – los reprimió, esta vez callándolos.

- … Ya que gracias a la gran labor hecha en conjunto, mas la dedicación en las diversas tareas asignadas, ha permitido que….

- ¡Ron por favor! – esta vez fue Hermione quien le recriminó en voz baja

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Por lo menos trata de no dormirte, y mucho menos de empezar a roncar!

- ¿Roncando yo¡Pero si estoy muy atento! Mírame estoy despierto y contento de escuchar las….

- ¡Ronald Weasley¡cállate en este preciso momento! - volvió a intervenir su madre.

- … Y para finalizar, quiero hacer una breve recapitulación de cómo es que logré estar aquí, donde estoy ahora….

- ¡Nooo! - se escuchó de varias bocas Weasley, quienes ya sabían a qué se refería su hermano con "breve" recapitulación. Resignados a estar por lo menos una hora más ahí, se acomodaron en sus asientos para pasar lo menos tedioso posible, todo ese tiempo de aburrimiento extra.

-o-o-o0o-o-o-

Luego de que todos se encontraban satisfechos por la pizza, acordaron ver una película. Lilian era la única que no estaba interesada en saber lo que le pasó a Nemo, el pescadito payaso, mas bien, se encontraba inmersa en su diario, el cual no dejaba de escribir afanosamente. Por ratos miraba su celular, como esperando que éste le hablara o que cobrara vida propia, pero luego volvía a escribir.

Luego de unos minutos, cerró su diario y cogió su celular, marcó unos números, y luego los borró. La expresión de su rostro parecía revelar cierta ansiedad y confusión. Luego de mucho pensarlo, dejó el celular a un lado y trató de concentrarse en la película.

James le puso pausa al televisor y preguntó por quiénes querían jugo de calabaza, varias manos se alzaron.

- Lilian, tráenos jugo de calabaza¿si? - le dijo su hermano con voz melosa

- ¿Qué te pasa jovencito? No soy tu esclava, bueno fuera que me pidas ayuda a traerlos, pero no a ordenarme que lo haga, fingiendo con tu vocecita de niño bueno.

- ¡Rápido!

- ¿Qué?

- Que te ayudo rápido - contestó James poniéndose de pié y dirigiéndose a la cocina.

Lilian también fue a la cocina, pero antes pidió ayuda de otro par de manos, Marcus se ofreció y los siguió. Una vez que todos bebían su jugo de calabaza, James se acercó disimuladamente al diario de Lilian, y lo cogió.

- ¡Dame eso!

- ¿Qué ocultas hermanita? Seguro que escribes sobre tu novio… - le dijo con una sonrisa algo pícara y confidente a la vez.

- ¿Ese chico de Perú? – preguntó a su vez Marcus, dibujando la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Yo no tengo novio! - exclamó Lilian a todo pulmón, mientras sus mejillas rosadas se acentuaban.

- Ah, ese chico de Ravenclaw – agregó Hebert pensativo.

- ¡Claaaaaaaaaro! – dijo corroboró Calvin, quien se cruzó de brazos.

- ¡Que yo no tengo novio! - volvió a gritar Lilian, arrancando de las manos de James su diario – Y mejor terminen de ver su película, y dejen en paz a la gente adulta.

- Le voy a contar a papá – dijo Dreya en tono amenazador

- ¡No le contarás nada, porque no tengo ni novio ni nada! – le dijo Lilian, tratando de controlar su volumen de voz.

- ¿Lo juras? – preguntó Dreya.

- ¡Claro que sí! – dijo ella, con un tono algo nervioso.

Sus hermanos y primos la miraron con algo de desconfianza, algo de picardía, algo de confidencialidad, algo de celos, algo de protección, algo de risas, algo de.. en fin, algo de todo.

Pero como para "empeorar" la situación, el celular de Lilian empezó a timbrar, cuando ella se fijó el nombre de quien la llamaba, sintió que su corazón pegaba un brinco, pero que a la vez se hundía en un fango.

- chicos, por favor, ya dejemos de discutir y ¡sigan con la película! – dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina. Cerró la puerta tras ella y contestó la llamada.

- ¿Aló? – dijo con un tono de voz mucho más sereno - ¡No sabes cómo me encantaría, este verano la estoy pasando sin salir… ¿qué? Pero ya es algo tarde, además, estoy de niñera… Sí, bueno, espero tu llamada, gracias por sacarme de este aburrimiento, eh… sí, b-bye!

Lilian colgó y suspiró con una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Era cierto, no tenía novio, pero también era cierto que un chico peruano de la casa de Ravenclaw estaba rondando por su cabeza y su corazón hace algún tiempo.

_- ¿Ya ves, te dije que sí era su novio?_ – Lilian escuchó voces detrás de la puerta, cuando la abrió, vio con sorpresa que eran Marcus y su querido hermano James.

- ¡NO ES MI NOVIO! – por fin, Lilian había liberado toda la fuerza de su voz, y empezaba a correr detrás de aquel par de diablillos que otra vez tenían su diario en sus manos.

-o-o-o0o-o-o-

- …. Agradezco infinitamente la atención prestada para este evento, y espero que disfruten lo que queda de ceremonia para esta noche. Por favor, sin más preámbulos, que comience la fiesta….

Aplausos desmedidos invadieron todo el salón, aunque más por halagar el discurso de Percy, parecía que los aplausos eran porque su discurso al fin había terminado.

- Bravísimo – dijeron Fred y George al unísono, luego de haber salido de su estado de somnolencia y aplaudían efusivamente. Parecía que iban a llorar de la emoción.

- Sí, bravo – dijo Ron y empezó a aplaudir mientras se recuperaba del estado vegetal en el que estuvo.

- Vaya, jamás pensé que escucharía eso de Percy – dijo Hermione mientras aplaudía.

- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Ron.

- Que dará una patada en el trasero a aquellos que estén durmiendo – le respondió Ginny, haciendo que su hermano la mire asustado.

- ¿Percy dijo eso? – preguntó Ron aún incrédulo.

- No – respondió Harry entre risas – simplemente dijo "Que comience la fiesta". La verdad me parece raro escuchar eso de su boca, algo que nunca imaginé.

- ¿Y a quién le importa lo que dijo¡Ya vamos a comer! - dijo Charly, quien acompañado de Bill, Fred y George, se dirigieron a la mesa del buffet.

- La verdad yo también tengo hambre – dijo Ginny – ¿Les parece si vamos?

- No es necesario que nos lo digas dos veces – le contestó Hermione. – Me pregunto si Lilian y los chicos estarán bien.

- Lilian es una chica muy responsable, ya nos ha hecho mucho favores, descuida que estarán bien. – dijo Harry en tono tranquilizador.

- ¿En serio Percy dijo que comenzara la fiesta? Vaya, que lástima que me perdí lo único interesante – dijo Ron mientras se servía algunos potajes.

- ¡Ja¿Percy? Nah – intervino George – Diez galeones a que eso se lo escribió su esposa en un papel.

Harry, Hermione y los Weasleys rieron, todos menos la Sra Weasley, quien miraba fulminante a George por el comentario. Al darse cuenta, todos callaron y sirvieron sus platos en silencio, intercambiando de rato en rato algunas miradas.

-o-o-o0o-o-o-

- ¡No puedes hacerlo¡Está prohibido! – dijo James desafiante a su hermana, quien le estaba apuntando con su varita.

- Entonces dame mi diario antes que pierda en control y te lance una maldición muy interesante que me enseñó Albert. No me importa si tengo una amonestación ahora, ya soy casi una mayor de edad. Mi diario.

Marcus miró preocupado a James, quien le devolvió la misma mirada. Albert era el primer hijo de Bill y tenía buena fama en cuanto a maldiciones, todo Hogwarts hablaba de ello.

- Está bien, tómalo, total, ni nos interesa, ya sabemos que tienes novio – le contestó su hermano, a la vez que le alcanzaba el diario.

Lilian lo miró fulminante y le arranchó su diario con fuerza, luego guardó su varita.

- ¡Eduardo no es mi novio¡Entiéndanlo de una vez!

- ¡Oh, se llama Eduardo! – dijo James sonriendo

- Eduardo… - repitió Marcus dibujando la misma sonrisa en su rostro.

- Está bien, nos iremos, quedamos en paz – dijo James, mientras se retiraban por un lado.

Lilian mientras tanto cerró los ojos con rabia al haberse dado cuenta del "grave" error cometido al decir su nombre. No debía haberlo hecho. No debía.

La adolescente pelirroja estuvo a punto de seguir a su hermano para amenazarlo cuando su celular vibró y dio un par de tonadas. Había recibido un mensaje.

"_Espero q no tengas nada q hacer este sábado. Edu"_

Lilian sonrió mientras se repetía para sus adentros que no tendría nada que hacer el sábado. Nada en absoluto. Nada.

Rápidamente, contestó el mensaje: _"Claro q no, libre como fénix! Lin"_

Horas después, los chicos se encontraban en una habitación condicionada para ellos, con varias camas y cobertores. Las chicas fueron a otra habitación, menos espaciosa ya que sólo eran pocas, pero al menos mucho más agradable.

Lilian apenas había pegado sus ojos, cuando escuchó ruidos provenientes del primer piso. Se puso un sweater y salió del cuarto.

- Oh Lin! Perdón por haberte despertado, no era mi intención – le dijo Hermione.

- No te preocupes tía Mione, ni siquiera estaba dormida, y cómo estuvo todo?

- Oh, maravilloso!... la verdad aburrido, pero en fin, no podía dormirme como lo hizo Ron, se veía horrible.

- Hey, no andes hablando mal de mí a mis espaldas – intervino Ron

- Jaja, cuales espaladas, te lo estoy diciendo en tu cara pelada, te veías horrible! – le repitió Hermione.

Ron la miró simulando un rostro resentido, y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

- Hoy dormirás en el mueble! – le dijo el pelirrojo a su esposa

- Oye ese es tu sitio! - le contestó Hermione.

Lilian sólo se reía de sus tíos, era tan divertido escuchar sus conversaciones. Luego por la chimenea fueron apareciendo más personas.

- Papá, mamá! – Lilian se acercó a sus padres y los saludó con varios besos.

- Ve a traer a tus hermanos, ya fue demasiada molestia para Ron y Hermione – le dijo su papá.

- Oki – le respondió y subió por las escaleras.

- No, no es necesario – le dijo Hermione – déjalos dormir en paz, ya mañana los recoges.

- Casi las dos de la mañana, no es tan tarde, y de verdad me sentiré muy mal si los dejo, ya ha sido demasiado Hermione, te lo agradecemos muchísimo pero me parece que es mucha molestia.

- No se preocupen por eso, es más quédense también ustedes.

Pero en ese momento, Lilian ya bajaba con sus hermanos.

- Te agradecemos mucho Hermione – dijo Ginny, mientras se despedía de ella con un beso.

- Oh no, para nada, mas bien soy yo quien agradece a Lin, sin ella esto hubiera sido un desastre. Oh por cierto! – Hermione cogió su bolso y sacó su monedero, depositó cinco galeones en las manos de Lilian.

- Tía Hermione! Esto es mucho – le dijo Lilian sorprendida.

- Claro que no, te lo mereces, tu trabajo se lo merece, eres la mejor niñera que he podido tener.

- Pero sólo fue unas horas – le respondió casi avergonzada.

- Nada, quédatelas o se las doy a James

Lilian sonrió y su hermano también, esperando que le dieran algún galeón, pero su sonrisa despareció cuando su hermana guardó sus galeones en su bolso.

- Bueno, ya es hora de descansar, nos vemos Hermione – dijo Harry despidiéndose de ella.

La familia Potter desapareció por la chimenea uno a uno. Finalmente Hermione se quedó sola en la sala. Se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un jugo. Eso le trajo algunos recuerdos negativos, como cuando hace muchos años trató de borrar las memorias de Ron de su mente. Cerró los ojos con cierta amargura, sacudió su cabeza y terminó de beber su vaso.

Pegada a la nevera vio algunas fotos divertidas de su familia, conformada por Ron y sus tres hijos. Ron como siempre haciendo sus muecas, Oliver y Hans con disfraces similares, y finalmente la pequeña Marlene.

Unos brazos rodearon su cintura, y un mentón se apoyó sobre su hombro derecho.

- ¿En qué piensa la reina de mi corazón? – preguntó Ron mientras la abrazaba

- Nada… sólo veía las fotos… mi familia, mi hermosa familia…

Ron le dio algunos besos en su cuello, y la abrazó con más fuerza.

- Te amo, Ron - le dijo ella casi en un susurro.

- Yo también, mi reina, te amo mucho… y por eso te perdono, y podrás dormir conmigo en mi camita, y no en ese frío y triste mueble.

Hermione se rió y se dio la vuelta para terminar frente a Ron.

- Ya me estaba preocupando – le contestó mientras le daba pequeños y fugaces besos.

Ron volvió a abrazarla y a darle besos cada vez más apasionados.

- A pesar de los años, sigues despertando en mí el mismo deseo – le decía Ron susurrando – Sigues siendo hermosa, bella, inteligente, y lo mejor es que eres mía. Mía de mí y para mí solito.

Hermione volvió a reir y correspondió los besos arrebatados de su esposo, quien de un momento a otro, la cargó en sus brazos.

- Ahora mi princesa, irá a sus aposentos con su príncipe y le dará su premio por haberla salvado del dragón – le dijo el pelirrojo mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras, con Hermione en brazos.

- Ay Ron¡siempre tú tan loco!

Ron sólo la miró a los ojos con cierta picardía, Hermione le contestó con la misma mirada. Tenían cuarenta (quizás más) pero esa noche se comportaron como chicos de veinte. El amor que alguna vez sintieron durante su juventud, revivió y tomó más fuerza que antes, se podría decir que recuperaron todo el tiempo perdido que estuvieron separados, por una acción malintencionada. Pero ahora, seguros uno del otro, y de su gran amor, parece que ya nada podrá separarlos. ¿Y qué bueno, no? Tal y como debería ser.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Yeah!... por fin... terminé el epílogo de esta historia, y les confieso que me gustó mucho T.T ... aunque creo q me pasé un poco en cuanto a "desorientarme" de la trama principal xD (sí, por un momento me centré mucho en la nueva generación y no en la pareja principal)... pero es que la adolescente Lilian me encanta tanto, incluso he dibujado varias situaciones con ella (sí, tmb dibujo xD, al estilo _anime_) con su presunto galán peruano (claro ps! compatriota mío tenía q ser! jajaja) mm... y otra vez me toy saliendo de la línea principal!!

Bueno, espero q les haya gustado, y si por ahí hay queines les gusta la pareja Harry&Ginny, les recomiendo que lean la historia **Bring me to life**, escrita por esta humilde servidora que se está automarketeando xD... ya esta terminado! asi q no tendrás q pasar por esas conocidas reneguetas esperando que actualicen... solo faltaría un epílogo para esa historia... y otra vez me estoy saliendo del tema!!

jojojo... bueno, para rematar esta depedida i.i , debo agradecer, de corazón, a ustedes mis lectores, gracias pro todos los reviews, aunque no los conteste como antes se acostumbraba (cambiaron reglas en , sepan que los leo y releo, y me rio con ustedes, y mentalmente les contesto con cosas como "ajáa, estás cerca" "que buenaaaa!!!" ya saben.. n.n

Espero que sean muy felices, sigan leyendo, hagan sus tareas, vayan a misa, dense de latigazos pidiendo perdón por sus pecados (jeje, no mentira) y me despido, otra vez gracias por la atención prestada!!


End file.
